


Hymn of the brave

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They would brave everything, endure everything, just to make sure nothing like this would happen again.





	1. We're the dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue part 1

On the small, sleepy island in the corner of East Blue, a boy with wide black eyes and a heart big enough to overshadow the universe itself woke up next to those he considered his brothers. He was extremely giddy that they had succeeded. Now nothing would get in the way of altering the future so that all his loved ones remained alive and unharmed by the world. Silently, he regarded Ace and Sabo with the look of pure joy on his face. He grasped the rim of his trademark hat, and flashed his trademark sunny smile at the world. Soon, the biggest storm they knew would hit, and after that......things would get interesting.

"Bring it on, Bluejam." he challenged "I ain't letting you have your way this time!"

-x-

In the forest somewhere in East Blue stood a dojo. It looked old, but it was still well-maintained. Inside its walls, a young boy trained. A young girl observed him, her face impassive. Attached to the girl's belt was a world-renowned sword known as Wado Ichimonji. The younger's boy's eyes watered at the sight. It was nice to see the mighty blade back where it belonged, in the hands of its true owner once more. And he would make sure it stayed there.

"But what would that mean for you?" the spirit of the blade spoke to him "You are the only one who can wield me to the fullest extent, and you know that."

"Shut up." he snapped "I can't......you belong with her....."

"For a time traveler, you are ridiculously stubborn." the blade sighed "Just let her die. Then you can inherit me."

"Part of the reason I returned was so I could save her." the boy insisted

"Part of the reason, yes." the blade agreed "But not the whole reason. You also wish to save your other comrades, and you know she won't save them for you, even if she is allowed to have me."

He sighed. He knew he couldn't out-argue the blade on this matter. Who cared about what it thought anyway. He would save her, whether it agreed or not. He would manage without it. The life of his friend mattered more than a mere blade anyway.

-x-

Waters lapped against the docks. From the docks, the land climbed upwards, before becoming entirely horizontal once more. There, tucked in between the trees, was a peaceful village. Towering over the village was a mansion, separated from the village by a thick forest and a gate made of solid steel. Today, exactly at noon, those very same steel gates opened and a butler stepped out. He wore a pristine black suit, and a pair of glasses were resting on top of his nose. He barely took two steps forward, when a voice rang out in his ear.

"Psst, Klahadore." the voice whispered "I have a suprise for you."

Klahadore turned around, ready to confront whoever just spoke. To his dismay, however, there was no one there.

"What's wrong, Klahadore?" the voice continued, with a note of calmness in it 

"Where are you?" Klahadore panicked "And what's your name?"

"I am everywhere." the voice announced "I am in the water you drink. I am in the food you eat. I am in the trees you hear rustling each time you cross this path. As for my name.....call me Eneru."

"Quit playing games." Klahadore demanded, his eyes narrowing

"Very well." a short boy appeared, standing atop the fence

There was a bandana on his head, his dark brown, curly hair appearing from underneath it. On his back was the biggest, most well-made slingshot in these parts.

"Like it?" the boy inquired with a curious expression "This is Kabuto, my pride and joy. It exists solely to punish bad people."

He took the slingshot off, put some sort of green pellet into it, and aimed at Klahadore.

"Come to think of it, my pets are hungry, and I think you'd be a nice food for them. Isn't that right, Klahadore?" the boy announced "Or should I say, Captain Kuro?"

Kuro didn't have time to ponder how did this boy know his real name before the boy fired, and Kuro found himself being eaten by a man-eating plant, which gave out a burp of satisfaction at the nice meal it was given.

"Now how I am going to explain to Kaya that her favorite butler suddenly went missing?" the boy lamented "Oh well......she is used to me making up stuff, anyway....."

-x-

Nojiko had been puzzled.

Her little sister seemed on edge these last few days, and every single sound seemed to scare her.

"They are coming....." Nami whispered one day "They will come and ruin our lives, and since I don't have it yet, I won't be able to stop them....."

She was unaware that Nojiko could hear her every word. Slowly, Nojiko stepped forward, to sit beside Nami, startling her.

"Nojiko." Nami smiled "Didn't know you were there."

Nojiko, however, wasn't fooled. Her sister's smile seemed forced.

"Who is coming, Nami?" Nojiko prodded gently "We can help....."

"No, you can't help." Nami's expression turned somber "Their boss is ruthless and cunning, and neither you nor the rest of the villagers stand a chance against them."

Nojiko understood that Nami wouldn't tell her anything more, so she stood up.

"I'll be in the house." she informed, before turning around and walking away.

Left alone with her thoughts, Nami shivered. She uttered a single name under her breath.

"Arlong."

The name that plagued her world for the past couple of days. Nami knew that his hatred for humans was caused by the death of his boss, but she couldn't bring herself to forgive him for his actions of enslaving her village. For killing her mother. 

Nor did she have other members of her real crew around to give him a beating early.

Then again, if this panned right, Arlong might not come here at all.

-x-

The island of Honomura in North Blue had the most exotic wildlife in the area.

It was also the home island of the group which once ruled the North Blue with an iron fist.

The Germa 66.

"You are no good." a boy with red hair punched his little brother "Failures should be purged, right?

He was used to it. The beatings, the pain......

Eventually, his brothers got bored and left to do something else.

"So it has begun." he whispered calmly "I understand now, Sabo. I understand what it means to have a shitty father who only treats ya like garbage. I thought it was me before, but now I understand that there wasn't anything wrong with me, and that my father was the one messed up. You probably felt the same way. When we meet again, it'll be under better circumstances. We'll start a shitty dads club on that day. Your brother is a really great person, by the way. Thought you should know....."

This time, he would aid his crew in changing the future to the best of his ability.

Starting with saving the life of his beloved mother.

-x-

On the remote island blanketed in snow, a small hybrid shivered.

He didn't want to relive the past again, to experience the cruelty of humans once more, but he knew it was necessary in order for him to meet them.

They were the only ones who cared about him fully, and he couldn't wait to be reunited with them, no matter how long it took.

In the meantime, he would re-create an actual cure for his father figure using the knowledge he had gained over the years.

When he was young and naive, he made a mistake which cost him his father's life.

He won't make the same mistake again.

-x-

Roji towered over her niece, staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

The innocent brown eyes of a small girl stared right back at her.

Roji scowled and turned away from her niece.

"Go and do something useful for once instead of just standing there and gawking at me." Roji turned away "Honestly, you are just another mouth to feed as far as I am concerned."

And then Roji was gone, prompting the tiny girl to sigh in relief. 

She pitied Roji. She really did. Roji might have been abusive, but not even she deserved being killed by Akainu.

With sorrowful eyes, she remembered another victim of Akainu's justice.

"I am sorry you had to lose your brother, Luffy." she whispered, her voice drowned out by the sound of her scrubbing the floors

Guilt flooded her being. She should've been there by Luffy's side, helping to save his brother from execution. All of them should have been there. Instead, Jinbe was the only member of their crew who was.

Robin cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the crew would be covered in next chapter, and then the real fun begins!


	2. Ours is the will to prevail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue part 2

In the middle of Paradise, existed an island, rightfully dubbed 'traveler's paradise'. It had something for everyone.

Its mayor was well-liked man, who monitored a ship-building business on the side. He had dozens of apprentices, who all adored him, even if they didn't always show it in public. 

"We received another shipment today, mayor Iceburg." Kalifa, the mayor's secretary, informed

"Very well." Iceburg said "Take care of everything else for me. I'm gonna take a long nap."

"As you wish." Kalifa nodded and left the room 

She looked at the clock as she did. She was supposed to rendezvous with Lucci, Kaku and Blueno in Blueno's bar and discuss their further course of action.

She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice him as she passed him by.

He stared at her back with a burning glare. This was the woman working for someone responsible for his mentor's death. Who caused so much pain to the girl he loved, along with her fellow agents. If looks could kill, Kalifa would have dropped dead right then and there.

Still, he had a message to deliver, one from his crew, to the agents. As such, he followed Kalifa to the bar.

He watched as they met, sitting close to one another. Listened as they began to talk in hushed whispers. 

Then, when they were in the middle of discussion, he made himself known.

The discussion abruptly stopped, which meant that his suspicions were indeed to the point.

"I commend you." he clapped slowly "Not everyone has the guts to talk about secret information in plain sight, where anyone could walk in on them."

"So that's it?" Blueno laughed awkwardly "You came here just to prove a point."

"No." he admitted "I am here to mock you."

All four agents stared at him, unblinking.

"Mock.....us....?" Kaku repeated

"And to deliver a message." he added "A message from my crew to you."

"A message?" Rob Lucci raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, a message." he repeated "The message is for your boss, SPanda, from my crew. 'We're coming for you' is the message. Oh, and Nico Robin sends her regards to SPanda."

"You don't have a crew." Blueno stated flatly

He could see the distressed look on their faces upon hearing him mention Robin and SPanda in the same sentence. He snorted. Served them right.

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong." he wiggled his finger in amusement "They are a real hurricane, you'll see. Oh, and Kaku? They have a special message for you."

"What is it?" Kaku seemed curious

"They think you are a good person, and that it's not too late to change your ways." he recited

Having said that, he made his leave, turning around one last time to glimpse the agents' shocked faces.

He giggled at the sight.

-x-

In the Grand line, a ship sailed through the uncharted waters. Most of the crew-members marveled at the sight. For one of them, though, it was as if he was returning to an old home of his.

A blond man stepped out of the cabin, smiling widely. It resembled Luffy's smile, to an extent. That wasn't suprising, though. Both of them were made from the same soil.

"Is everything as it should be?" the blonde man asked

"It is, Captain Yorki." one of the crew-members supplied "The wind is on our side. We'll be docking on the forest island soon."

Ah. So he came back just in the nick of time.

"I wouldn't advise going there." he removed his hand from the railing, turning to face his Captain "I heard that the forest is infected with plague. If we dock there, we'll all fall ill and thus unable to keep our promise."

"So you advise against it?" Yorki frowned "Very well. I trust in your advice."

"Thank you." he bowed to the man he was still loyal to "You won't regret it."

-x-

Scavenging was hard, especially in a child's body, Jinbe realized with a grimace.

"It seems you are working hard." a cheerful voice quipped

He recognized that voice anywhere. 

His eyes watered, and he pretended he was focused on his work to avoid suspicion.

"I am a bit concerned for your health." the same voice continued "You need to rest."

"I don't need your concern, Tiger." Jinbe mumbled 

Not when it's yourself you should be concerned about, his mind supplied.

Jinbe knew that Tiger was the sort of person who cared about the well-being of others more than he cared about his own.

He was much like Luffy in that regard.

Jinbe didn't voice those thoughts out loud, of course. Last thing he needed was Tiger getting mad at him. 

It would make protecting him from the shadows much harder.

-x-

Are you coming?

Are you there?

Those were the thoughts of a young girl as she ate her special meal.

She had to wait.

Wait and watch.

And one day, she'll meet him. She'll tell him just what he really meant to her.

And from then on, she'll dedicate herself to preserving his life.

She held up a card.

The Ace of Spades.

"I miss you." she whispered into the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologues done.


	3. Our promised place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through hard and work and endurance, we will survive and reach our promised place.

Luffy stretched and yawned. He both looked forward to events that were about to happen, and loathed them. Because those were the events that shattered his heart. Those events were his first glimpse at how cruel the world truly was. He knew that Sabo had survived, but this didn't make him feel better. After all, there was still a hole in his heart, an Ace-shaped hole. He refused to waste the chance he'd been given, no matter what. As such, when he saw Bluejam going somewhere, he knew what he had to do. 

"Would you excuse me?" he asked his brothers "I have something I gotta do."

But before either of them could open their mouths, he was gone.

He managed to find the cave, partially from memory, partially thanks to the skills hammered into his head by Nami. His smile grew at the name. He would see Nami and the rest of his crew-mates very very soon. They all agreed that the safest place to meet one another was her home village of Cocoyashi.

He shifted his focus to here and now, peering into the cave. His hawk-like eyes saw them. Bluejam, together with his crew, was there, along with Sabo's dad. His grin grew wider.

Good.

"Hey!" he exclaimed "Don't hurt Sabo!"

The people in the cave noticed him just as Sabo's dad was about to give Bluejam a wad of cash.

"Or what?" Bluejam sneered "What could a brat like you possibly do to us?"

"Don't go amping yourself up." Luffy glared "I've beaten opponents stronger and smarter than you. Compared to them, you are but a small fry. As for what I can do, I can bring this cave down with you in it. That would get you out of our hair for good. Would you like a demonstration?"

Bluejam responded by firing his gun, and Luffy easily dodged the bullet.

"He is better off where he truly belongs." Bluejam spoke "He lives a life of luxury. What can he possibly be lacking?"

"Freedom." Luffy said confidently "A loving family. Material things mean nothing compared to the value of the things I listed."

"Then you don't know how the world truly works." Bluejam smiled, and it was not a nice smile

"No, I know how the world works perfectly well." Luffy shrugged "You are the one who doesn't. Anyway, I am not here to have philosophy debates with you. I am here to deliver an ultimatum: leave Sabo alone or I will crush all of your fantasies about the better future. For instance, that King you want to use to increase your status? If I were to bring this cave down in this instant, he won't be mourning either of you, I can guarantee you that much."

-x-

"Kuina."

Kuina mumbled, as a hand attempted to shake her awake

"Kuina, we have to go." the voice sounded panicked

She opened her eyes and saw Zoro hovering over her, and it was still dark outside.

"Just leave me alone." Kuina was half asleep "It's the middle of the night."

"We have to go now." Zoro insisted "If we do not, you'll die."

And suddenly, Kuina was wide awake.

"What?" she asked flatly 

"Your father.....he put a drug into your meal......a drug that messed up your sense of balance." Zoro explained "As a result, you fell down the stairs and broke your neck. I believed it was an accident for the longest time, and it was only recently that I learned it was no accident, but a planned murder."

"All right." Kuina stood up "I believe you. Where do we go."

"Cocoyashi village." was the prompt response "I have a friend there, who can provide us with a food and a place to stay. Take Wado Ichimonji with you as well."

After that, stealing the boat and sailing away was easy, especially with the knowledge he had from the future.

-x-

"We have to live life with no regrets." Luffy announced "I am moving to a friend's place tomorrow, and I beseech both of you to come with me. It'll be safer for us, trust me."

Ace and Sabo just looked at each other, and then shrugged.

"Sure." Ace agreed

"I don't see why not." Sabo agreed as well.

"Good." Luffy's eyes twinkled "How about stealing the boat from your dear old dad, Sabo?"

"He is not dear to me in any sense of the word." Sabo deadpanned "Nor is he my dad either, for that matter."

Luffy laughed.

"So where are we going?" Ace asked

"Cocoyashi village!" Luffy smiled brightly "It's where my friend lives."

"I saw that name few times in my studies." Sabo mused "But I didn't know you'd have a friend who lives there, little brother."

"Why is that so suprising?" Luffy giggled "Didn't you once say I could charm nearly everyone I meet?"


	4. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions and what happened after

When they arrived, Nami's eyes lit up as she ran out to the harbor to greet them. Luffy was the first to disembark, followed by his two brothers. Nami seemed overjoyed at the sight. Sure, she had met Ace and Sabo both, but.....

But they were adorable, and it was not something she could deny. But, more importantly, she was happy to see Ace alive, knowing that Luffy's psyche was broken upon learning about his death.

Ace and Sabo watched in amusement as Luffy and Nami pulled one another into a heartfelt hug.

"How have you been, Nami?" Luffy babbled on, as she herded the three of them towards her house "What about Arlong?"

"Let's just say that my feelings concerning that man and everyone related to him are similar to your own feelings concerning Admiral Akainu Sakazuki." Nami deadpanned

"Everyone? Including Hatcchie and Tiger?" Luffy raised an eyebrow at her

"There are exceptions to every rule." Nami smacked down onto his shoulder playfully "Hatcchie and Tiger are mine."

"Are you using Haki?" Luffy pouted at her 

"Maybe unconsciously." Nami shrugged 

"What's up with this admiral Akainu or whatever?" Ace and Sabo had caught up to them

"Let's just say he killed someone who I held dear to my heart." Luffy's eyes were shadowed

"Sorry for your loss." Ace said

"Never-mind that." Luffy bounced back almost instantly "Food!"

Nami was the only one who noticed that traces of pain still lingered in Luffy's eyes even as he devoured plate after plate of food. Ace's death hit him hard, she knew, and he was hiding that pain behind his smiles, all for their sake.

-x-

Kuina and Zoro arrived two weeks later, and they were welcomed just as warmly.

Right now, Nami sat around the table with Ace, Sabo and Luffy, while Kuina and Zoro were doing their own thing.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Nami finally gathered the courage to ask 

"Me 'n Sabo are setting out in three years." Ace informed

"And I'll be setting out in six." Luffy laughed

"I am sure that whoever you choose as your crew would all be amazing people." Sabo smiled warmly

"Thanks for the compliment, then." an amused voice drawled 

Ace and Sabo looked up to see Zoro, who was looming over them with a shit-eating grin.

"We're touched." Zoro added, placing a hand over his heart

"Very, very touched." Nami giggled, mimicking his gesture

"You....." Ace seemed taken aback

"You are his first crew-mates?" Sabo shrieked, showing that he was in a similar state

"Indeed." Luffy confirmed, pulling Nami and Zoro closer to him "Zoro and Nami are my first crew members. Kuina too if she wants it."

-x-

Today was the Spring Festival in Ohara, and every child was looking forward to spending time with their families and friends.

Everyone except Robin, who had no one like that. Her uncle and his family had rejected her, and her own mother went missing. Saul had yet to show up. That left but one choice. She would re-introduce herself to Archaelogists of Ohara.

There seemed to be commotion on shore. Robin's curiosity got the better of her as she joined the crowd. A lone vessel seemed to be approaching the island at fast speeds. Soon, it stopped by the shore, and the lone passenger turned off the engine and jumped out. His hair was blue, like the waves, and he wore goggles. Her eyes met his. And in that moment, she knew.

"Cutty Flam." the name slid off her lips like honey

"Nico Robin." he said in turn

Then they crossed the distance between one another and enveloped each other into the world's biggest hug.

"Looks like I came just in time." he grinned "To stop you from throwing your life away by joining those guys on a whim."

"But, but if I don't, you'll never know the location of Raftel." she bit her lip

"That knowledge isn't worth it. I am not gonna risk having you constantly chased down by those World Government guys and their lackeys." he grinned "Besides, it's Luffy. He'll probably find it on a whim, even without your skills. And if push comes to shove, we could always squeeze info 'bout it outta Ray-san."

She still seemed unconvinced, so he decided to lighten the mood by asking her out to the festival. She accepted the invitation, albeit hesitantly.

"It's kinda somber knowing that this island and all its knowledge will be up in flames in just a few short days." she confided in him after the festival was over

"Not necessarily." his eyes lit up like torches "You and I know what is to come. That gives us the advantage. We'll move all the important books away from here during the six days that we have. Ohara's knowledge will be kept intact. We could use my motorboat. It could cross big distances in a relatively short time."

"Do you have another location in mind?"

"I do." 

"You don't mean.....?" her eyes widened

"Exactly." he grinned at her "Even though most of that town went up in flames, there were some buildings left intact. We'll hide everything there, and the rumors about the disease would stop everyone from sniffing around too much."

"I like the way you think." she smiled

"That way, you'll also be able to study them in peace without anyone bothering ya or suspecting a thing." he was happy that he made her happy "No one will associate the ruins of White City with Ohara's lost knowledge."


	5. The time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has come for Ace and Sabo to set sail. They experience many exciting things on the wide open sea. Meanwhile, Tiger reveals his plans to go on an adventure, and Jinbe decides to tag along.

Three years had passed by before any of them knew it. Much to Nami's relief, Arlong and his crew never came to occupy Cocoyashi village. Today, they all came down to the docks to see Ace and Sabo off. The two brothers already had a boat prepared, as well as everything else that came with it. Finally, after many tearful goodbyes, Ace and Sabo's boat sailed away from the shore, and their journey officially began.

Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Kuina turned away from the docks and began their trip back to Cocoyashi village, affirming their promise that all four of them would set sail from there in three more years. They would pick Usopp, Kaya, Franky, Chopper and Robin along the way. Luffy had asked Nojiko to sail with them as well, but she had refused, saying that her place was here, and that she needed to stay with her foster-mother.

Kuina had been reluctant to join too, but Luffy convinced her by being his usual self.

_  
Luffy had found Kuina sitting on the ledge facing the water, a perfect image of calm demeanor._

_In fact, she was anything but. Deep bruises, self-inflicted, covered both of her arms, as she heaved out a deep sigh._

_"Something troubling you?" Luffy joined her on top of the ledge, his legs hanging over the edge of the structure_

_"It's just......I still can't believe that father would try to kill me......his only child......to snuff out my dreams before they began, just because of his old-fashioned values." Kuina's mood was morose "But I also know that Zoro wouldn't lie about something like this."_

_"I know someone who was in the similar situation to yours." Luffy stared at the ocean, which had a calming effect on him "If you join my crew, you'll be free to pursue your dream. Archaic values mean nothing to Strawhat Pirates!"_

_"Could I really?" Kuina frowned "No one would try and obstruct my path?"_

_"Zoro would beat them up if they tried." Luffy's expression turned softer "And even if he doesn't, I will."_

_"Then, would you allow me to join your crew?" Kuina stood up, bowing slightly_

_"Shishishishi!" Luffy giggled "Of course!"  
_

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Everyone was doing what they did best.

On the sixth day, Usopp and Kaya, together with Franky and Robin, showed up, and their crew finally got a bit bigger.

They all knew that Sanji, Jinbe, Brook or Chopper couldn't join them yet, because they had other priorities for the time being, and Luffy knew that O-Tama wouldn't come for another 3-4 years, because she was still waiting for his brother to show up.

But it was okay. They could wait.

They had all the time in the world, after all.

-x-

_"There is a storm coming." Sabo eyed the horizon carefully_

_"What should we do then?" Ace seemed bored_

_"There is an island not far from here." Sabo informed "It's called SIXIS, and I've heard it's very inhospitable."_

_"Perfect, let's dock there!" Ace grinned "Sounds like an adventure, plus, we might meet someone interesting."  
_

Ace's instincts had been right, Sabo had to admit as much. They did indeed meet someone interesting.

Someone who held a sharpened pole in hand, eyeing Ace's unprotected back and the fruit in his hand with clear hunger. Literal hunger, to be exact.

Sabo was poised to defend his brother, but then it turned out that he didn't need to. Calmly, Ace turned around to face the stranger.

"Would you like a bite?" Ace asked innocently "You look as if you are about to keel over from starvation, if you ask me."

The predatory look on the stranger's face disappeared, and he dropped the pole.

"I am sorry......" the stranger stammered "I was desperate.....I tried to convince myself that you were better off dead because of your lineage.....but it was just my hunger talkin'....."

"How about we share?" Ace offered brightly, as if he didn't hear what was just said "What's your name, by the way?"

"Actually, I can't remember my name." the stranger admitted

"Then I shall name you." Ace thought for a while "How does 'Masked Deuce' sound to you?"

The stranger seemed happy with the name choice.

"Well, how would you like to join our crew, Deuce?" Ace offered

"I'd like that." Masked Deuce grinned

-x-

"I am going on an adventure." Tiger announced "I hate being cooped in here, and I want to see more of the world than just Fishman Island."

"Then, as your friend, I request that I accompany you on your journey." Jinbe's tone was firm

"Of course you may." Tiger threw an arm over Jinbe's shoulders.

Tiger had been born under a cursed star. Jinbe knew that much. Everything that he did or tried to do in his short life somehow went wrong. When he went on an adventure, he was captured and enslaved. When he freed his fellow slaves, he became the enemy of the world. When he brought a child back to her home, he was betrayed, and he died as a result.

That's why Jinbe was coming along this time around. If fate really was against Tiger......

Then Jinbe would fight fate on Tiger's behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tiger, but honestly, there is no way that everything that has happened to him was a mere coincidence, and the idea of him being a cosmic plaything gives me chills.....


	6. Carriers of the new era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhat Pirates start making preparations to set sail. Ace and Sabo start gathering crew mates. Jinbe reveals his secret. The Rumbar Pirates visit Kuri, on Brook's suggestion.

"So." Luffy began "You are probably wondering why I called all of you here."

The Strawhat Pirates - those who were present - all nodded at his statement.

"The reason I called you all here is because we'll be braving the sea once more in three years." Luffy grinned "We need to get stronger so we can protect both ourselves and those close to us. You know what happened to our loved ones because we couldn't. You know what happened to Ace and Tiger, and how our own crew-mates suffered emotionally because they died. Myself included."

"So what exactly do you have in mind?" Franky was the one to ask

"Well, we'll all be training. Starting today." Luffy announced "We'll get better and stronger. The world is our ultimate enemy. To fight the world, we have to get stronger, stronger than the powers that guard the world. Stronger than Sakazuki. Stronger than Teach, Big Mom or Kaido. Oh, and Franky? I have a side job for you. You know the specifics of Going Merry. Rebuild it."

"Sure." Franky grinned widely "Leave it to me, Captain!"

"Speaking of Big Mom." Nami turned to look her Captain right in the eyes. "What do we do regarding Katakuri and Reiju?"

"They are off-limits. So are Pudding and Brulee. We need them to join up." Luffy said "The more allies we have in the New World, the better. The Vinsmokes are off-limits too, as our cook still loves them."

Everyone present nodded at the reasoning.

"Right. Let's start our training!" Luffy grinned widely "For us and our better future!"

The Strawhats cheered. They would give it their all.

Because they didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Let's start with awakening Armanent and Observation Haki." Luffy began "I'll bestow those gifts upon all of you using the same methods that Ray-san had used."

The old Strawhats, plus the new additions in Kuina and Kaya, all winced.

-x-

"So." Yorki turned to face his first mate "Why do you want to go there?"

"Because I have a friend there." Brook replied "She will be happy to see me, trust me on that."

"Very well." Yorki grin "If that's your reason, then I'll oblige. Men, change course!"

Brook leaned against the railing, humming contentedly. 

The wind seemed to be on their side, and as such, it didn't take them long to reach their destination. Brook climbed out, setting feet upon the Kuri beach once more.

"O-Tama!" he shouted "I am here!"

And then a young girl shot out of the house like a bullet, tackling Brook onto the ground.

"Brook nii-san!" she cried "I've missed you!"

"There, there." Brook patted her back affectionately "I am fine, and Pirate King's son is fine too. He should arrive here in two years' time."

"I can't wait." O-Tama's eyes lit up at this piece of information "I have gotten stronger. I may have a child's body, but my true strength is beyond that. Will he accept me into his crew?"

"He might." Brook frowned "But then you won't be one of us anymore. Is that truly what you want?"

"I am okay with that." O-Tama's tone was firm "Ace was the first person who inspired me to become a pirate. I owe it all to him. I am a Spade."

-x-

"This town seems peaceful." Ace remarked

He, Sabo and Deuce stepped out of their vessel and onto the pier. 

That's when the peace was broken.

"Thief!" a young woman shouted, chasing after a scruffy-looking man

Few concerned citizens moved in to help her, but they were stopped.

"I wouldn't help her, if I were you." a man announced "Those are Cornelia and Mihar, and they are notorious in these parts. They are workin' together to obtain money from gullible citizens. They earn their sympathy with fake robbery, and once they are close enough, they take the opportunity to relieve people of their real valuables."

"Sounds exciting." Ace whispered to Sabo "I want those two on my crew."

"Then we should ask around." Sabo told him "See what makes them tick, and use that knowledge to get them to join your crew."

"Aye-aye, my First Mate/Navigator!" Ace laughed "I knew I kept you around for a reason!"

"But first, we need to find a nice place to stay." Sabo added "It will be dark soon, and we need to find one before then."

And so, Ace and Sabo went to do just that.

-x-

"So where do you want to go?" Jinbe inquired

"Where ever the wind takes us." Tiger laughed "I want to do this without planning or worrying 'bout constraints."

And so they continued climbing the hillside. Tiger held a pouch upon his back, containing nothing but the most basic of necessary things. Jinbe, on the other hand, brought many different kinds of weapons with him, in case they run into an enemy, which was bound to happen.

Currently, they were sitting around the campfire. It was pitch black around them, and the only light came from the fire.

"So, Jinbe." Tiger's voice was low, and his tone serious "Why have you decided to accompany me?"

"Like I said, I want to see the world too and....."

"Jinbe." Tiger interrupted him "I want the truth."

"Very well." Jinbe sighed "I visited Shyarly three days ago, and she told me that your future is full of sorrow, and that you'll die. I decided to come with you and try to prevent her prediction from coming true."

It wasn't exactly a lie, as his decision was indeed based off his knowledge of the events to come, except that Shyarly had nothing to do with it.

"I suspected as much." Tiger said slowly "Thanks for coming with me. Now, let's have some sleep."

Jinbe was quick to oblige.


	7. The rain in our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinbe and Tiger continue their journey, and history starts repeating itself. Jinbe will stop it from unfolding the same way, and he'll do it with his fists.

The path that unfolded before them was narrow and curved. Jinbe ventured forth first and Tiger followed. Then, when they were close to the end of the path, Tiger slipped and fell, nearly plummeting into the gorge below. Jinbe was quick to react and grabbed Tiger's wrist, pulling him back up just in time. Then, as the two of them continued onward, Jinbe noticed them. Two men had tried to hide, and would have succeeded too, if it weren't for Jinbe's knowledge of the future and his enhanced senses gained from years of honing them. The slave traders. They probably viewed Tiger and himself as exotic new slaves, who would help them gain good money. Well, Jinbe had something to talk with them about, and he would let his fists do the talking.

"You go ahead, Tiger. I have something to take care of. I'll catch up with you as soon as I do."

"Very well."

Tiger headed up towards the forest, while Jinbe shifted his attention to the men lurking in the shadows.

"If you want him, you'll have to get past me first." Jinbe growled

He remembered the betrayal, the fire, the gunshots. He shuddered.

"You are not the first to say that to us." their leader laughed "Many have tried before, but we trounced them all. We'll capture both of ya. Ya will make us a nice buck in the black market."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Jinbe challenged "I'm not letting anyone touch Tiger. Least of all the likes of you who haven't got a sliver of an idea about what he went through because of you."

"Get him!"

All three of the slave traders engaged Jinbe, who dodged their blows with expert ease, dishing out some of his own in the process. By the time the fight was done, all three of slave traders were lying on the ground, unconscious. Jinbe looked down at them.

"You human filth. Preying on the weak. Capturing those who can't defend themselves and then selling them into slavery." Jinbe spat on the ground "You disgust me."

He left them lying there for someone to find, or to be eaten by beasts living in the mountain, which was a very real possibility indeed. 

He rejoined Tiger, who was waiting for him at the edge of the forest, and they ventured forth together. The sky was beginning to darken, and they decided to spend the night in the forest. They made another campfire. Jinbe brought back a deer, which he caught himself, and they roasted it over the open flame.

-x-

The crisp morning air woke Jinbe up. He was wide awake and alert in no time. Tiger was already up, eating a piece of bread and cheese, which were among food he kept in his backpack.

"Travelers always experience a shortage of food." Tiger told Jinbe "So they shouldn't be picky about the food that they do have. One of basic rules of survival in the wilderness."

Their breakfast was a quiet affair, and once it was eaten, it was time to continue their journey. 

Jinbe kept his guard up. They weren't out of the woods yet, and there was still a chance Tiger would be captured. Not that Jinbe would give up on him if it happened, in fact he would give it his all to bust him out, but he preferred preventing it from happening altogether. Tiger's downfall began with enslavement, and Jinbe didn't want for history to repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be focusing on individual characters for a while, and then have them all meet again.
> 
> And yes, I still plan to have Tiger enslaved, but other than that, his story would unfold differently than it did in canon, because the whole point of this is to save him along with several others I didn't want to die.


	8. Freedom belongs to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats finally set sail. Their aim is to reunite with the rest of their crew as soon as possible, and proceed from there. Their first stop is Drum Island.

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Kuina, Usopp, Kaya, Franky and Robin all stood on the shore. Near them, a large lump covered by a blanket stood. 

"Behold!" Franky snatched the blanket away "The Going Merry version 2.0! Sturdier and more durable than the original!"

The Strawhats almost teared up at the sight of the first nakama they've lost. One that was back, like so many others. And just like the others, one that they would keep. The Promise still burned brightly in all of their hearts.

"Well." Luffy placed his Straw hat upon his head "Time to set sail! This time, no one will die!"

With the cheer, the Strawhats boarded their vessel. The rope was cut, the sails were unfurled, and the course for Drum Island was set.

-x-

Dr. Hiluluk was worried. While he was grateful for his pupil for saving his life, he had also noticed that Chopper would sit on the cliffside, looking out towards the sea with longing in his eyes. And he couldn't help but worry. He took the opportunity and sat down beside Chopper.

"You have been doing that for a while now." Hiluluk pointed out "Care to share the reason for such a behavior?"

"Oh." the human reindeer seemed startled "I just miss my crew, is all....."

"You have a crew?" Hiluluk raised an eyebrow

"Oops.....shouldn't have said that." Chopper waved his arms around "Forget you heard anything, okay?"

"Chopper." Hiluluk spoke in a stern tone

"All right." Chopper gave in "I am from the future, and so is my crew."

"Are they good people?" Hiluluk asked

"Yes, they are." Chopper's expression softened "They are more than good. They are family."

"Then there was no reason to keep this from me." Hiluluk smiled 

"Wait, you are not suprised?" Chopper glanced at his father figure

"There are plenty of phenomena that couldn't be explained by science alone." Hiluluk reasoned "Devil Fruits, for one. The concept of time-traveling is not as impossible as many would like to believe. I am just happy you found people who appreciate you for you."

"Well, hope you're ready to meet them, then." Chopper stood up "Because they are here."

And sure enough, a ship from his memories came out of the fog. A ship with a lamb figurehead. It docked on the shore of Drum Island, and the anchor was dropped. 

"Come." Chopper offered his hand to his father, who took it with a smile.

And so, father and son duo made their way down to the shore. 

"I missed you, guys." Chopper cried, lifting his arm to wipe his tears

His crew-mates all smiled at him.

"We missed you too, Chopper." Luffy voiced all of their thoughts out loud "Come join us for the greatest journey of our lives!"

"Of course I will!" Chopper cried "I will be the best Doctor there is, and I will make you proud!"

-x-

"You are Portgas D. Ace, aren't you?" a man with an afro, who was holding a young girl by the hand, asked "I am Brook, and this is O-Tama. I have a request for ya. Please let O-Tama join your crew. That has been her dream since she met ya."

"What are you talking about?" Ace's eyes looked impossibly wide "We've never met before."

"Indeed you have not, not in this timeline, that is." Brook agreed, casually "O-Tama and I, we're from the future. The kind of future you died in, and we became crew-mates instead. We traveled back in time along with few other people to prevent your death on O-Tama's behalf."

Of course, it was on Luffy's behalf as well, but Ace didn't need to know that.

"You are kidding, right?" Ace looked at them with a bewildered stare "There is no such thing as time-travel."

"No. We're not kidding, and time-travel does exist." Brook argued "There are many things in this world that are beyond the realms of reality. Time-travel is one of those things. Your biological father was not as dead as people would like to believe. He had the power of Time-Time Fruit. His spirit stayed on Raftel for all of these years, waiting for a worthy successor to show up. That successor was our Captain. The price we paid was tremendous, and we all died while pursuing One Piece. Your father sent us back in time, and let us keep all of the abilities we had. He gave us a chance to start all over again, and save those we've lost, yourself included."

"Who was your Captain?" Ace asked

"That." Brook paused "Is something you will learn in due time, if fate wills it."


	9. My reason for living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pirate King's son quickly learns the benefits of having a capable kunoichi on his crew

Portgas D. Ace was at a loss on what to do for the first time in his life.

His newest crew member was a puzzle. Not only was she unexpectedly thrust upon him, but she had absolutely no problems with that. In fact, it was just the opposite. She seemed to cling to him at every possible opportunity, and was reluctant to let him out of her sight.

But the first real shock came when they confronted another crew, one of those half-baked crews who sought after glory and had no nakamaship at all.

Ace was about to decimate them, but O-Tama had stopped him.

"No need, Captain." she informed him "I can take them out on my own."

And to Ace's suprise, she had, which left him with more questions than answers. 

He felt something strange settling in the pit of his stomach. It was the same sort of feeling he had when around Luffy or Sabo. The feeling of home. Betrayals were fairly common on the Grand Line, but something told Ace that it was not something he had to fear from O-Tama.

Of course, there were also moments of peace and relaxation, when he could just talk to people.

This was one of those times. Ace and O-Tama were ashore, seated in the circle with Sabo and other Spade Pirates. Their ship was anchored nearby, ready to take them onto their next adventure.

"What if Pirate King's had a child?" Ace decided to break the ice

Asking his usual question didn't hurt, although he had a guess about what her answer would be.

"Isn't it a bit redundant to ask me such a question?" O-Tama raised an eyebrow "I mean, we both know it's you, and you are a kind person. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself for the blood you carry."

-x-

She waited until he was asleep, before paying another visit to the town they visited the previous day. The town was still asleep, so it was easy for her to look around for her prey without raising too many questions. She was deadset on finding her prey. She would show them her view of them, teaching them a lesson or two in the process. Ninjas were merciless towards those who upset their loved ones, after all. This was her creed, an ideal she lived by.

"Are you the ones who said that Pirate King's son shouldn't exist?" she smiled sweetly at them "That he should meet his end at the gallows, while begging for his life?"

"What if we had?" was the reply

O-Tama's smile widened, and in the next instant, she had disappeared. She dealt with them using three swift strikes to the back of their necks. With them unconscious, there was nothing stopping her from giving them a swift death. Such was the way of a ninja from Wano Country. Any slight to them or those they cared about was repaid in kind.

-x-

"Don't you think it weird that she cares about me, despite knowing who I am?" Ace turned around to look at Sabo "Whose blood I carry in my veins?"

"I don't see why would it be weird." Sabo smiled "You just haven't had a chance to meet any good people, apart from me and Luffy. I think it's good that you could meet someone like her, who sees the real you. God knows you need more people like that."

"I suppose you're right." Ace nodded, though Sabo could tell that he wasn't entirely convinced

"It's okay." Sabo assured him "After a lifetime of being told you shouldn't exist or some variation thereof, it's hard to believe otherwise, but you'll get there eventually. In the meantime, you have us."


	10. Those who fight monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Whitebeard. O-Tama makes plans on how to avert the upcoming tragedies. Meanwhile, Robin and Vivi play a certain Shichibukai like a fiddle.

"So." Shanks brought it up with a smile "What are your plans for the future?"

Ace, who was seated opposite Shanks, with Sabo and O-Tama flanking him, took a sip of the booze offered.

"I want to prove myself. I will surpass that man, and prove that his blood can't hold me back." Ace boasted

"And how do you plan to do that?" Shanks seemed curious.

He had high expectations for this man. This was Luffy's brother, after all.

"Simple. I'll defeat the strongest man in the world." Ace finished his drink "And take his mantle."

"Then you want to take on Whitebeard, am I right?" Shanks' smile widened.

And at that moment, Ace noticed. Noticed that O-Tama turned pale and that her hands clenched into fists.

"What's the matter?" Ace asked, genuine concern in his voice

Was she afraid of Whitebeard, or was it something else?

Suprisingly enough, it was Shanks who broke the silence first.

"May I be so bold and assume that your expression has something to do with Marshall D. Teach?" Shanks asked easily "He gave me this scar, you know. I could tell that he was hiding something from that point on, and I am assuming you met him and drew the same conclusion."

"Who knows?" O-Tama answered cryptically "Ki-Bi-Dan-Go!"

She pulled a dango out of her own flesh, which served its purpose of distracting everyone present. Shanks and his crew laughed loudly, as did Sabo. Even Ace cracked a smile.

-x-

O-Tama lay on the rock, many thoughts swirling about her head.

Ace and his crew, herself included, had decided to spend a night in Shanks' company. 

Most of O-Tama's thoughts were elsewhere, focused around Marshall "Blackbeard" D. Teach, the havoc he would cause, and the lives he would take. Ace's own was among them.

For this reason, it was imperative that Ace joined Whitebeard's crew. It would give him a family and a meaning of his existence he had always longed for, and it would also give her an excuse and an opportunity to keep an eye on Blackbeard and prevent any unnecessary casualties.

And that entailed letting Ace take on Whitebeard and lose that fight. That would shift the future into the shape it had before, making it more predictable, and thus allowing her to avert it.

-x-

As predicted, Ace sulked for days, making dozens of attempts to salvage his bruised ego. Needless to say, all of those attempts failed. Once, O-Tama would have found it amusing, but right now.....she had a bigger fish to fry. One that could crush her with his little finger if he wanted to.

"In my village of Kuri, food was scarce. Very scarce. Our Shogun, Orochi, and Kaido hogged all the good food for themselves, and so I haven't had a chance to consume good food. I lived on millet and rice, mainly." O-Tama lamented "Compared to that, these pies are heavenly!"

And from the moment she uttered those words, Teach was ready to eat out of her hand, even if that hand contained poison. And Thatch had sworn to make all kinds of tasty dishes just for her.

And she dutifully ignored him, even though it hurt to see a disappointed expression on his face. She had to win Teach over completely, and then keep a watchful eye over him. Teach seemed like a kind of person who enjoyed simple pleasures in life. He rejected any position of power, asserting that he had no interest in such things.

But O-Tama knew better. Future had shown her many things, including that Teach's disposition was a carefully crafted facade.

He didn't want meager positions, because he sought after the ultimate title, that of the Pirate King. His mind was a cesspool of ugly thoughts, of treachery and greed.

O-Tama ate another slice of cherry pie - Teach's favorite food - and he melted into a puddle of goo.

So far, so good.

She had also taken a liking to Whitey Bay, a certified nurse of the Whitebeard Pirates. Soon, she had Bay wrapped around her little finger as well, and had convinced Bay to share the knowledge of various poisons on the Grand Line with her. Of course, she concealed her real reason for desiring such knowledge from Bay and everyone else alike. Including her intended victim.

For she was gonna poison Teach as soon as the circumstances allowed it, and she would also make sure that there were no doctors around to give him treatment either.

-x-

"Miss All Sunday." Crocodile's tone was cold "You and Miss Wednesday have been missing for four months. Care to explain your absence?"

"It's my fault, I am afraid. I decided I needed a vacation and asked Miss Wednesday to accompany me." Robin lied

She knew her high status in the organization would protect her, at least for the time being. Then she and Vivi would reunite with the rest of Strawhats in Arabasta, and turn on Crocodile at that time.

"Yes, that's correct." Vivi confirmed their cover-story 

They had picked up Vivi on their way to Drum Island, and they all pitched in to create a plan that would hold water, while working to their benefit at the same time.

A plan that would see Crocodile's eventual defeat and the liberation of Arabasta.

Robin's intellect, Vivi's charm and the tenacity that Strawhats in general possessed would ensure it.


	11. Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particular trouble rears its ugly head. O-Tama pushes Sabo into the sea. The Marines figure out things.

The new wanted posters arrived that morning via the usual way. Today, Haruta was the one who picked them up. 

"Looks like you got your own, Sabo!" Haruta looked excited as he handed Sabo his very own wanted poster

Upon looking at it, however, Sabo grew pale.

And promptly fainted.

Ace and O-Tama were by his side in an instant. Ace took one look at the wanted poster lying on the floor next to Sabo, and he instantly knew what caused him to faint. The poster had 'Only alive' written on it. Those cases were rare when it came to pirates, and whenever it was the case, an influential family was behind it. His eyes narrowed and his gaze darkened.

"I'll call Bay." O-Tama said, and dashed off

-x-

When Sabo woke up, the first thing he saw were white walls.

The second thing he saw were Ace and O-Tama, who were perched in nearby chairs, looking at him with concern in their eyes.

"What happened?" he ground out

"You fainted." Ace told him flatly "Someone used their influence to modify your wanted poster, and I think we all know who."

"It was my dad, wasn't it." Sabo chuckled dryly 

"'m afraid so." Ace turned around, and it became visible

And Sabo saw the message he was trying to convey.

"We won't let anyone hurt one of ours." Ace grinned

Sabo touched the Whitebeard tattoo on his back almost reverently. 

O-Tama smiled. After Sabo fainted, Ace 'made up his mind' all of a sudden after weeks of being indecisive. Ace was a real sweetheart deep down, even if he seldom showed it. Another reason why he should live.

-x-

Akainu wasn't going to like this, Sengoku mused as he looked at the wanted poster.

The young man depicted on it was reckless and willful, and he had a certain charm to him that drew people to flock around him. Even Isuka seemed to think so. 

Roger's bloodline lived on, and Akainu won't stand for that.

Sengoku was one of few people to know that Isuka was in love with Roger's son, and that her love was reciprocated. That they met at every chance they got. Now that he had joined Whitebeard Pirates, those meetings were bound to become less frequent.

Sengoku hated to separate them for good, but it had to be done.

"I called you here to tell you to forget about him." Sengoku said bluntly "Nothing good can come from loving Roger's son, and you'll only get hurt."

"You put too much stock on the bloodlines." Isuka rolled her eyes "Even now, you think he is but a shadow of his father, rather than his own person."

-x-

The mercenaries who boarded their ship were persistent, and no amount of getting beaten could hold them down. They wanted their buck, and so they kept getting up. No matter how much Ace, Sabo or other Whitebeard Pirates pummeled them, they wouldn't take the hint.

"Give us the brat and we shall leave." the mercenary leader demanded, coughing

They rolled their eyes collectively, before throwing the mercenaries overboard.

"I doubt they will stop just because of this, and there are bound to be more to come." Ace revealed "The only way to stop them is to 'kill' their prey in front of them. They will be sure to deliver those news to their employer, and this will end."

The Whitebeard Pirates and O-Tama all agreed, and then got to planning.

"What is the best way to fake someone's death?" Sabo asked

"Pushing them into water is the safest way." O-Tama suggested

"She is right." Ace agreed

"Then that's what will happen." Sabo decided.

-x-

A boat filled with another band of mercenaries approached theirs.

"They are here." Ace informed "Get ready."

O-Tama, Sabo and Thatch stepped out onto the deck, pretending to observe the seagulls.

Then when the mercenaries were near enough to see, there was a loud splash.

"Oh my!" Thatch covered his mouth in horror

The railing had been broken and Sabo was nowhere to be found.

"Someone save him!" Thatch cried

"Nope." Ace huffed "Don't feel like it."

"Me either." O-Tama agreed

The rest of Whitebeards seemed to have similar dispositions.

-x-

Sabo was soaking wet when he finally reached an island.

For the past two weeks, he had practiced holding his breath for longer time with others just for this occassion. His strength and stamina allowed him to swim long distances, and thanks to his training, he was able to hold his breath long enough to reach this island. They had sailed closer to an island under their own protection on purpose, an island Sabo could start his new life on without fear. His father would learn that he was dead, and hopefully give up on him.


	12. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion takes place and Yami Yami no Mi finds its way to its true owner.

Luffy and his crew decided to take a breather on this particular island. They anchored their ship and disembarked, one by one. They barely managed to take three steps before they were surrounded by island natives, who happened to be pointing sharp spears at them. Then they parted ways as a figure walked towards the Strawhats, slowly and deliberately. He stopped just short of Strawhats, looking at them with piercing stare.

"I am Shou, this village's Shaman." he introduced himself "I deal with Divine will. Among other things, I am responsible for identifying the Hero chosen by the Gods to liberate us. Now, after five thousand years of waiting, the Hero has finally arrived. My ancestors would be proud that it happened during my lifetime. The Hero has informed us that you will be stopping at this island at one point. Come. He has expressed interest in meeting you, Strawhat Luffy, and your crew as well."

"I bet twenty thousand beri that I know the identity of their Hero." Nami leaned towards Sanji

"Who do you bet it is?" Sanji drew in another puff from his cigarette

Nami's smile grew wider as she whispered the name into Sanji's ear.

"That's a sucker's bet." Sanji protested "We both know that your prediction will come to pass beyond a doubt. Therefore, I refuse to take part."

Nami pouted.

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted 

And at that moment, their fate was decided, as they followed Shou to the banquet hall. They didn't want to disappoint Luffy, after all. Upon arriving, they noticed that several men who looked like priests were present, and that there were dozens of armed guards.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Zoro raised an eyebrow

"We gotta protect the Hero from assaults and suprise attacks. Not to mention that several outsiders have tried to kidnap the Hero on multiple occasions. Something about a reward?" Shou shrugged "The Hero was chosen by the Gods to protect our land, so we can't take any chances. He did well during this time, protecting us from outsiders who wanted to sell us into slavery or take advantage of us in other ways. Speaking of the Hero, here he comes."

The double doors opened, and two figures clad in white entered the room, followed by a familiar figure. Nami's expression became more catlike, Sanji rolled his eyes in exasperation, and Luffy dropped his fork.

Of course the Hero would be him.

"......Sabo?" Luffy stammered, his eyes widening

"Long time no see, little brother." Sabo flashed his usual grin and removed the wreath signifying his position from the top of his head.

"Are you sure?" Shou looked like he was about to protest

"I am not on duty right now. I am just spending time with my little brother and his crew." Sabo waved his hand dismissively "Therefore, this can go for one day."

"So you are the Hero now." Nami smirked coyly "Care to share?"

"Yeah." Sabo nodded "But it's a bit of a long story, so you might want to get comfortable."

-a year earlier-

Sabo was hungry. Really really hungry. He spotted a tree not far from the shore. His hunger won over, as he approached the tree with the intent of eating a single colorful fruit that hung from its branches. He was suprised when a short man burst from the bushes, pointing a spear at him. Sabo sighed. He should have really thought this whole 'faking death' thing through.

"This is the fruit supposed to be eaten by the one who is blessed by the Gods." the man announced "The legendary Yami Yami no Mi! If you are worthy of consuming it, prove it by defeating me one-on-one in the arena!"

Sabo placed a hand against his own forehead, irritated. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"Fine." he agreed "Take me there."

The shorter man nodded, and off they went. Neither said a word for the duration of their walk. The arena was full to the brim with spectators, who started cheering once they saw the two of them enter.

"Our Shaman had foreseen that you'd arrive, that's why they are all here, to watch you prove yourself." the shorter man informed

The fight lasted for about forty-five minutes or so, before Sabo finally emerged as the winner. He knew he could have won sooner if he weren't weakened by the hunger. The shorter man nodded to himself, pulling the fruit out from under his coat and giving it to Sabo.

"You have been chosen by the Gods." the man announced "My name is Bayo. As the chosen Hero, you may consume this fruit."

"Thanks." Sabo took a bite eagerly "But I am no hero. I just want a peaceful life here."

"But you have to be." Bayo insisted "Even our Shaman, Shou, agrees with that! With the powers of Yami Yami no Mi, you can protect us from those who wish to do us harm!"

Sabo paid them no mind, as he walked away. He was given a house and a bit of land in the village as an incentive to take up the mantle of the Hero. However, he didn't really believe that he could be one, and he didn't want the position either. People having expectations of him reminded him of his shitty life back home, a life he wanted to avoid, which was why he came to this island in the first place. Each day, at least one person would beg him to become the Hero, and each day, he would refuse.

His mind changed when he saw that people of this island were impoverished and easy prey to the slave traders, who kidnapped their women and children to sell into slavery. Technically, they were under protection of Whitebeard Pirates, but they couldn't be everywhere at once. This island needed a constant protector, someone who would try and prevent further injustice done to them. Sabo understood their plight better than anyone. He understood how it felt to be used as a tool of higher class.

That's why, the next time he was asked, he accepted the position, and was given a wreath made out of native plants to wear on his head as a symbol of his new status of the Hero.

This had its consequences, as word spread, and eventually reached his father. He knew it had, because mercenaries started to reappear. His whole plan to fake his death was now in shambles. Then again, he shouldn't have been suprised. This was him, after all. He knew he couldn't ask the natives for help. He was there for their protection, not the other way around. Fortunately for him, they figured out his plight without him needing to ask, and assigned six armed guards to keep him safe. Several times, they nearly failed, and he was almost captured, but they always managed to prevent it from happening at the last minute.

-x-

"So you were basically forced to become the Hero?" Zoro snorted

"That's how it started, but I realized that these people need my help, so I accepted their request." Sabo shrugged "And they're returning the favor by protecting me from the underlings Outlook III keeps sending out."

Nami giggled.

"More importantly, how are you guys doing?" Sabo skillfully changed the subject 

"Well....." Luffy began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who didn't see that coming? xD
> 
> Next time: Strawhats tell their story


	13. Lost child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child is thrown away. A child gets lost in the woods. A child nearly starved to death. A child is found and saved by a family of pirates. Because she's nakama. They give her a name, a name which is her own.
> 
> The untold story of Sasha.

The woods were a dangerous place, especially for a young girl. It was freezing in the woods, and she didn't know how to make herself feel warmer. This was why they called this place North Blue, she supposed. There were also animals. Some were harmless, but there were those far bigger than she was that roamed the woods. They were probably hungry, and she was probably their next meal.

She had accepted that fate. After all, no one wanted her. No one cared for her. Not even okaa-san, who abandoned her in these woods a week ago, and never returned. Okaa-san didn't even give her a name. To okaa-san, she was nothing but a stain, not even worthy of being given a name to call her own.

She might as well try to make her last days in this world comfortable, then.

She raised her head sharply at the sound of soft footsteps. They were headed in her direction. She hid behind a large tree and observed. A group of people seemed to be looking for something. A young man, who was wearing a straw-hat, lifted his head up, and his eyes met hers.

"Found you." she heard him whisper 

So they were looking for her? She frowned. No one wanted her, so no one would be looking for her.

"Come join us." the man beckoned her "We've been looking for you for quite a while."

"Why have you been looking for me?" she gave him a suspicious look

"Because you are nakama." he replied, as if it were obvious

Nakama.

She didn't know what the word meant. 

"I am Monkey D. Luffy." the young man introduced himself "What is your name?"

"I was never given one." she admitted "What is 'nakama'?"

"Nakama is special." Luffy smiled down at her "Nakama is family. You are a part of our Grand Fleet, meaning that you are our nakama. I'll give you a nice name, since you don't have one. Your name shall be Sasha."

"Sasha." she repeated "Sasha is a nice name."

"Then, come with us, Sasha." Luffy grinned "Our ship is waiting, and there are quite a few of us who want to meet you."

She nodded, enthusiastically. 

As they walked, she heard Luffy whisper something to an intimidating green-haired man.

"We can't let that man have her." she overheard Luffy whisper "He'll make her his tool or worse....."

A tool? She frowned at that. She didn't want to be a tool. 

Still, it was nice to know that Luffy and his group cared about her. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest at the thought. She never felt like this, not even when around her mother. Her mother, who never loved her.

Was this what it was like to be loved?

If so, Sasha loved the feeling.

She would never let this feeling go. She would stay with this group forever, if she were allowed to choose her future. Which she was, apparently. Luffy seemed honest and open. There were no tricks, no deception.

Sasha smiled.

-x-

"And that's what we were up to." Luffy finished his story.

Sabo hummed thoughtfully. He looked at Sasha, who seemed to wither under his gaze. Still Sabo could see her strength of character, her gratitude, and finally, her desire to stay with Luffy and his crew. Sabo saw her silent devotion to Luffy, the person who rescued her from her own personal hell, just as he did for Ace and Sabo. Luffy touched many hearts, and Sasha's was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is a canon character. Can you guess who?


	14. Tamer of the beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard Pirates perform their yearly check-up of all the islands under their protection. Things go from bad to worse for Sabo. Fortunately, he has an ally: a tamer of the beasts

It had been a week since Strawhat Pirates left the small island, though not without leaving Sasha in Sabo's care. He knew that it was the time for Whitebeards' annual check-up, and that they would visit this island as well. He sat on a simple wooden chair, enjoying the feeling of the world around him. He knew he had a lot to prepare for, but he also knew he preferred relaxing like this to the actual work. Still, he couldn't put it off for too long. He had to show Whitebeards that he was a good host. They were his brother's chosen crew, after all, and they were his own crew in spirit as well.

And so, when they arrived, everything was in good condition and perfect order. Sabo greeted them all politely, and proceeded with his duties. 

O-Tama and Teach were seated next to one another, and shared the goods from each other's plates with one another, both clearly enjoying the food, all the while listening to the tales told by island natives.

"Our customs state that only our Hero - and the Master of our community - could eat Yami-Yami no Mi." Shu informed everyone

O-Tama's eyes met Sabo's, who looked away. And suddenly, O-Tama had all the confirmation she needed. Sabo had eaten the fruit craved by Teach. 

Alarm bells went off in O-Tama's head. If Teach found out, who knew what he'd do to Sabo. O-Tama liked Sabo, both for being Ace's brother, and for his character. Teach couldn't find out. No matter what.

"Who is this Hero of yours?" Teach asked the very question she dreaded "I'd very much like to know."

And O-Tama's blood ran cold. This was an exact scenario she had been trying to prevent.

"S....." Shu began

"Seconds?" O-Tama interrupted him, waving her empty plate in his direction "This food is so good!"

Teach, however, paid her no heed. His eyes were wide, and there was a wide grin on his face. O-Tama turned around, and saw her nightmares come to life.

Sabo's body was enveloped in thick, suffocating darkness, and Teach looked like a predator who had just spotted its prey.

"I'd like to get to know you better, Sabo." Teach's tone was deceptively friendly "How about you and I take a walk together?"

"Sure." Sabo smiled at him 

"Good." Teach stood up "Would you excuse us, Oyaji?"

Whitebeard nodded, and Sabo stood up as well.

O-Tama swallowed thickly as she watched Teach and Sabo walk away. This was the exact situation that she'd been trying to prevent all along. She looked around, and saw that Ace and the rest of Whitebeards were unconcerned, eating, drinking and chatting among themselves as if there was nothing wrong going on.

But there were plenty of wrong things going on. O-Tama wanted to scream at them, to tell them to stop yapping, that Sabo's life was in danger, but she knew they wouldn't believe her. Teach was their brother for more than two decades. They would believe his word over hers any day. O-Tama was powerless. She couldn't do anything, she couldn't warn anyone.

And Sabo wouldn't live to see the sunrise of the next day.

Then, an idea popped in her head.

An idea that might just save Sabo's life.

She could manage this without anyone else's help.

-x-

They walked into a thick, dark forest, and Sabo looked around. There was nothing but murky darkness surrounding him. He felt a hand grab his wrist, and a knife pressed against his throat.

"Don't move a muscle." Teach whispered in his ear, before opening his mouth and whistling.

Four other people appeared out of the thick forest. 

"These are my friends. Jesus Burgess, Doc Q, Lafitte and Van Augur." Teach whispered "They have been dying to meet you."

"I have to say that he was not what we expected." Lafitte grinned 

Sabo's eyes widened in realization, and he started squirming. Teach increased the strength of his grip, causing Sabo to wince in pain.

"What do you want?" Sabo's eyes were wide and fearful 

"What we want." Teach giggled "What we want is your life. It's the only way the Yami-Yami no Mi can respawn. Nothing personal."

"Can I do it, Blackbeard-taicho?" Lafitte offered "I will make it as slow and as painful as possible."

"He is all yours, Lafitte." Teach giggled again "But only if I get to watch the show."

"Of course." Lafitte smirked

"Everyone, do as Lafitte instructs you to." Teach ordered the remainder of his men.

"Burgess, tie him to the big rock over there." Lafitte said "Augur, bring me my suitcase. Doc Q, give me the vial."

They did as they were told. Sabo felt himself being slammed upon a rock and quickly tied up with ropes that came out of nowhere. He looked up and saw Lafitte standing over him with a vial full of some sort of liquid inside.

"Don't worry, this is not poison." Lafitte began his explanation "It makes your nerves more sensitive to pain. I believe that pain is the only true cause of bliss. When you cross the ultimate threshold of pain, you become numb to it, as your body slowly shuts itself down to escape it. Eventually, your lungs will stop working too, and you'll die."

Before Lafitte could do anything, however, a cacophony of growls were heard, and various animals of the forest began to appear on the clearing. Foxes, wolves, bears and other animals surrounded the people gathered on the clearing.

Finally, a young girl, whom both Teach and Sabo recognized as O-Tama, stepped out of the woods.

"So, you finally show your true nature, right, Teach?" O-Tama patted the head of the wolf nearest to her affectionately

"O-Tama." Teach spluttered "Could you please go back? I request this as your friend."

"Nice try, but we never were friends." O-Tama revealed coldly "I only pretended I was so I could keep an eye on you. My Devil Fruit ability is what tamed all of these animals to do my bidding. I originally planned to poison you, but this is even better."

"Burgess, Augur, deal with her, so we could proceed." Teach ordered

Burgess and Augur moved forward to complete the order, but were blocked by twin bears.

"These are Ursus and Ursa." O-Tama introduced, smiling sweetly "Bella, Bello, release Sabo. The rest of you, rip Blackbeard Pirates to shreds."

Two young squirrels climbed onto the rock and began to gnaw at Sabo's bindings, while the predators attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. If you remove the standard 'O' prefix all women in Wano are addressed by, you are left with Tama. Tama=Tamer


	15. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their demons, just like everyone else. Theirs are just a bit more apparent.

"Do you think there are good people in this world?" Tiger asked him out of the blue "Or are Arlong and others in the right that they should be exterminated?"

Jinbe couldn't lie to his friend and future Captain. He thought about Hody Jones, who bastardized Tiger's teachings. He thought about Koala, who upheld those very same teachings close to her heart, carving the new era where those teachings were looked up to, rather than put down. He thought about Luffy, who fought tooth and nail for the lives of his nakama.

"There are good humans and bad humans." Jinbe finally answered "Just as there are good Fishmen and bad Fishmen."

He thought about Ace, whose demons tormented him all his life, and he finally succumbed to them, which culminated in an abrupt end of his sorrowful life. 

"Don't let your demons govern your actions." Jinbe advised "It will only lead to grief if you let them control you."

Ace and Tiger had their demons, just like everyone else. Theirs were just a bit more apparent. And this time, Jinbe would make sure that both of them live.

"Thanks for the answer." Tiger stood up "It's my turn to gather food. You just sit there and relax."

-x-

Tiger knelt onto the ground, picking up some mushrooms. A wild boar lay dead nearby. Tiger killed him with his own two hands. The mushrooms would make a fine seasoning, he reasoned.

Maybe Jinbe was right. Maybe good humans existed in this world. In this world, where people of Noble blood got everything they desired, having the Marines at their beck and call, even turning them against the populace that they were supposed to protect. He knew it was probably a fool's hope, but he trusted Jinbe's judgment on this matter.

His thoughts were interrupted by a net being thrown over him, binding him.

"Finally we caught you without your little watchdog." one of his captors smirked "Someone such as yourself would make a fine slave for the World Nobles."

And then he was dragged away, away from Jinbe, and away from the adventure they planned to have together.

"I am sorry." was Tiger's last coherent thought before he was overtaken by blackness.

-x-

Jinbe frowned. The sun set a long time ago, and it was dark. Tiger should have been back a long time ago. Dozens of scenarios ran through his head, none of them pleasant.

"I am going after him, Luffy." he decided "You taught me to never abandon a nakama, and he's my nakama just as much as you guys are."

He raised his hand in the manner he saw Luffy use many times.

"After all, nakama are forever!" he yelled into the heavens.

-x-

Tiger found himself lying on a silk bed. There was an explosive collar on his neck. The past few hours went by in a haze, and his brain felt fuzzy.

"Relax." a young girl said "It's okay now. I have taken care of you."

"Why?" Tiger frowned "What do you want in return?"

She looked at him with big blue eyes, eyes that had seen all the horrors of the world, and still seemed undaunted by them.

"My name is Koala." she introduced herself "As for what I want, I want to repay you for what you have done for me. Sorry, but I wasn't strong enough to take that collar off. The companion shall arrive in few hours, and he can take it off for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise suprise! The Strawhats aren't the only ones who traveled back in time......


	16. Aishiteru to Shichibukai no Chikara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the power of a Warlord.

Boa Sandersonia paced around in the spacious room which was hers and hers alone. It was six months since she and her sisters had been freed from slavery. Apparently, a former slave had decided to return and free other slaves, the three of them included. Shortly after that, her elder sister tied herself with the Government by becoming a warlord in order to protect their people, along with the man they owed everything to. 

The only problem was that they didn't know his identity.

But that problem solved itself too. One of the sentries had delivered the news that three individuals had requested an audience with Boa sisters. 

"Bring them in for questioning. It will take place in the pavilion." Boa Hancock decided

Once everyone was gathered in the designated place, Boa Hancock and her sisters scrutinized the newcomers. The one on the left was very short. The one in the middle was taller than the other two. The one on the right was of average height.

"What is your purpose for being here?"

"To meet some of the slaves we helped save." the one on the right said "And also to seek protection from you. After we've done......after what we helped do......We'll be hunted down like animals."

"It was Jinbe's idea." the tallest one supplied

Then their disguises were removed, revealing their identities. Two Fishmen and a young human girl stood before them.

"How did you come to this decision?" Boa Hancock finally asked "And may I have your names?"

"jinbe."

"Koala."

"Tiger. And like I said, it was Jinbe's idea."

-Six months earlier-

"You are going to do it, aren't you?" Jinbe inquired

He and Koala stood at the entrance, their arms crossed.

"Did you think you could go and kill yourself without us finding out?" Jinbe continued "What you are planning is a direct move against the World Government. They will not let that go unpunished."

"So, what do you propose?" Tiger raised an eyebrow

"First, Koala and I are coming along. This would increase the manpower, and make it harder for them to ascertain who was the mastermind between the three of us." Jinbe advised "Second off, the best way to escape from the clutches of the Government is to be in the Government."

"They will never allow someone like me to be in the Government." Tiger pointed out

"We have a plan for that." Jinbe's eyes gleamed "We'll talk about it once we succeed in carrying out your plan. For now, let's focus on that."

And so, they went about putting their plan into action. 

Koala moved to the back of the building.

Jinbe placed one foot onto the red line, triggering the system.

The alarm bells sounded, sending everyone into a frenzy. No one noticed a small figure sneaking in through the window. She ambled up to the side entrance, allowing Jinbe and Tiger to enter. From there, the main phase of the plan was easy to carry out. They used the torches lining the walls to set Mariejois on fire, and then used the confusion to free every single slave they could find.

-Present time-

"We decided to seek your protection, the protection of the slaves we've freed on that night." Jinbe confirmed

"So you are Fisher Tiger, the Hero of the Slaves, and the brains behind the attack on Mariejois." Boa Hancock observed

"Actually, he is the ringleader." Jinbe corrected "The brains behind this operation are me and Koala."

He hated to say it, but it was true. His friend wasn't someone who could be classified as a good strategist. 

Which was yet another reason Tiger reminded him of Luffy. He could now understand why the woman before them fell for Luffy in the future.

Because Luffy was like Tiger, the man she couldn't save. She probably viewed Luffy as her second chance. 

Luffy, who had no tactical intelligence whatsoever, but he did have those who would cover that weakness for him, thanks to his selflessness and charisma. Tiger was the same way.

"I am sure we could reach an agreement." Boa Hancock said slowly "We'd be glad to repay our savior any way we could. Gather up a crew, and then come see us. Then we'll declare that crew as our subordinates. It's the only way we could fool the government, I am afraid."

"That won't be a problem." Jinbe smiled "Plenty of Fishmen are eager to follow Tiger."


	17. Worth fighting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an important conversation takes place

Standing by the window, O-Tama glanced at the sea beyond. After their brief confrontation, Teach had fled. And even though she had the rest of his crew killed, that man was still out there. Which meant there was still a chance for that man to snuff out the bright flame. Her flame, which gave her hope.

She turned around slowly, facing the lone bed in the room. Sabo was occupying it currently, and his torso was wrapped in bandages, courtesy of Teach, who got one last hit in and had almost succeeded in killing him.

"What are you fighting for?" Sabo asked, his eyes landing on hers with piercing gaze "Why did you join the Whitebeards?"

"Gol D. Roger was King of the Pirates." O-Tama answered cryptically "He told everyone that his treasure is in One Piece, on the island of Raftel. But we both know that this wasn't true. His true treasure is elsewhere, hidden from the world. And I intend to keep it that way."

"I see." Sabo's eyes were smiling "Then we're on the same side, O-Tama - san. I will stand alongside you."

"All right, but you need to think about yourself." O-Tama warned "Teach really needs your fruit, so chances are, he'll target you again."

"I am more than prepared to face him." Sabo's expression hardened

O-Tama just smiled a childlike smile and then left the room, leaving Sabo with his thoughts.

-x-

It was a party hosted by Whitebeards and island natives. It was a good-bye party, for Whitebeards were setting sail the first thing in the morning. They realized O-Tama had a beautiful singing voice and begged her to sing for the party, a request she happily accepted.

How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save, 

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  


Thatch was the first to whistle. O-Tama's singing voice was lovely, and the song itself gave the goosebumps to every person present, including the one it was dedicated to.

Ace fled the room, closing the door behind him.

O-Tama frowned.

"I have something to do." she excused herself hastily

She had to find him, find him and tell him how she really felt.

When she found him, he was leaning against the railing, gazing into the blue-hued waters below.

Her thin arms wrapped around his waist, as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I wanted to say this for a long time." she whispered "I love you, brother Ace."

"No, you don't." he responded "You love the side of me I had shown you back then."

"I am glad you remember......" she whispered "And no, I love you......all of you. I became an enchanting Kunoichi, just like you wanted. Thank you for being born, brother Ace."


	18. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a shopping trip, and certain unpleasant things are overheard. Things that mean certain death for someone......

The makeshift group of individuals, consisting of Ace, Sabo, O-Tama, Haruta and Thatch walked down the main streets, several bags divided evenly between them. Today was the annual shopping trip, something that nearly all of them enjoyed. They still had a couple more stores to hit before heading back to the ship for a well-deserved nap.

Then, as it happened, their trip was derailed by the sound of a familiar voice. Too familiar of a voice.

"......War of the best." Teach was saying "That'll provide the distraction I need to get into Impel Down and get level 6 guests out to be in my crew, zehahahaha!"

"Do you think you'd be able to get him?" an unknown voice inquired

"Indeed I shall. I may not have the fruit, but my physical strength would be alone to subdue him and any allies he might have. That little secret he has will be a nice means of obtaining the seat of Shichibukai and the free access to Impel Down which comes with the package. He is, after all, the son of......"

"Do you want to finish him off, or should I?" Sabo cut in, preventing Ace from hearing the end of that sentence

"I shall carry it out." O-Tama nodded

That was when they heard the sound of running feet. They lifted their heads and saw Ace getting further and further away.

"He must have pieced it all together." Sabo sighed

"You go after him, I will deal with that man." O-Tama's eyes promised the storm "I carry the will of D, after all."

Sabo nodded. It was not widely known, but the Will of D wasn't limited to those with the initial, but also to those who were close to them in spirit, and thus were the carriers of their will - the Will of D - despite not having the initial in their names. O-Tama was one of those rare cases, for the man who inspired her was a D that died before the reset.

-x-

Teach turned around nervously. He felt funny, like someone was watching him. Yet, each time he turned, the street was empty.

"Ace would be quite a catch, won't he?" the voice whispered into his ear "He is the son of Gol D. Roger, is he not? The Marines will be willing to do anything just to have him, would they not?"

"Yeah." Teach agreed "That's why I'll capture him and sell him off in exchange for being given a title of Shichibukai."

"Good." the voice informed "Thanks for telling me. I'll tell the Guardians."

Teach blinked

"What?" Teach's eyes narrowed "Who are you? Show yourself."

"Very well."

And O-Tama was in front of him, sitting upon the back of a female deer.

"Hi." she greeted politely

"You are one of the biggest obstacles to me." Teach cackled "You'll have to be removed, I am afraid."

"Good. Because now that you know Ace's real identity....." O-Tama nodded "I have no choice but to do-re-mi-fa your ass."

-x-

Sabo took a deep breath. This was going to be way harder than expected.

The hunched figure in front of him didn't move, not even when Sabo entered his cabin. Only the sobs shaking his whole body told Sabo that he was alive.

"You know......" Sabo began

He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.

The figure lifted their head, looking at him with vacant eyes.

"It's not your fault." Sabo repeated "No one could choose their parents. If we could, I wouldn't have chosen mine, that was for sure."

"But it's not the only thing." the figure mumbled "I see it all now, with suprising clarity. I am the plague, infecting the world around me with my tainted blood."

Sabo crossed the distance between himself and the figure, and began shaking the still form in front of him roughly.

"Stop saying such things!" Sabo pleaded "You are not your father, and your blood is not tainted! If we have to spend a millennia repeating this for you to understand, we will."

-x-

O-Tama felt the pain of the blow. Like with the previous blows, she gritted her teeth and endured.

"Little pain won't stop me." she ground out

"You are bloody, and I've beaten you to a pulp." Teach stared at her in disbelief "How come you are still breathing?"

"You don't know us ninjas." O-Tama explained "We are born with the purpose of serving those we choose. Till our dying breath. And the one I chose to serve......was none other Gol D. Roger, King of the Pirates himself, and any descendants he might have."

Teach aimed another punch at her, hoping to finish her off, but she dodged his attempt with ease.

"I have promised Gol D. Roger that I would protect my nakama." O-Tama continued "And I have promised brother Ace that I would protect him."


	19. Sabbatical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do you keep fighting by yourself?  
> Say, what kind of future did you prepare for?  
> Have you fulfilled your dream?
> 
> Our most beloved character goes on a sabbatical of self-discovery. Four others decide to tag along.

Kindness.

The word was foreign to him. There were only two people who had shown it to him in his lifetime.

The others haven't been so forgiving. 

Time and time again, he tested them, over and over again. And they kept falling his test. They didn't care. No matter what he said or did, the end result was always the same.

Angry, spiteful words, spoken both when they were drunk and when they were sober. Hateful words, directed at him.

And over time, he start believing in those words.

He didn't need companions. He didn't need anybody.

And yet, suddenly, he had the whole slew of them, ready to have his back at a moment's notice.

He didn't know how to feel about that.

There was also the fact that a girl - who was apparently from the future - had pledged her life to him.

He didn't know how to feel about that one either.

His gaze fell on Sabo, who was asleep in a chair next to the bed he was occupying. Sabo's eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open, forming an 'o' sign. It was cute. Sabo was cute.

Sabo and Luffy both had dreams.

But what about him?

Did he have one?

If he did, it eluded him.

Huh. It seemed that he didn't even know himself that well.

His whole life, all that he knew about himself was that his very existence was a crime. 

He laughed and joked with his crew, all in effort to hide his true feelings from them. No one except four people knew his secret.

But this girl - O-Tama - had made him realize that he had been lacking certain things.

Like true warmth of people who cared about you. 

He needed to tell everyone who he really was. Maybe it was time to start treating himself as something other than a cosmic mistake.

But before he had the courage to tell, he needed to discover himself again. To find what could have been had he not listened to those hateful words long ago.

He needed to go on a journey of self-discovery.

-x-

"Ace, you're awa......"

The speaker stopped midway through his sentence, and everyone in the room grew still and quiet too, upon seeing Ace's expression.

"I have something important to tell you." Ace announced "I am going on a journey, and I won't be returning for quite a while. I'll come back when I'm ready. I'm going alone. That is all."

"No." one of his brothers rose up "I am going with you."

"Me too."

"Count me in as well."

"I am going with you as well." Sabo announced

"Which part of 'alone' do you not understand?" Ace's eyes narrowed

"The part where Teach is still out there, ready to snatch you up." Sabo said calmly

"He wants to kill you for the fruit!" Ace pointed out

"The fruit I currently possess." Sabo said easily "Should he want it, he'll have to fight against the very powers he so desperately craves."

In the end, he was outvoted, and it was decided that Haruta, Namur, Deuce and Sabo would be going.

-x-

The island was a small one, but it was a good starting point. The climate was perfect for this time of year. The small boat dropped the anchor, and five men disembarked.

It was a small island, and well-hidden, which made it perfect for their intentions.

"Right." Sabo observed the small paper he had with him "This island has a shrine of skilled priests. Apparently, they could tell someone's future. And they're not like those phony fortune tellers either. I think this would be a good starting point for you."

"Let's go then." Ace pulled his hat downwards, so that it covered his eyes. The others followed him.


	20. Take me away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stop for a little break in the inn. This leads to an unwanted confrontation. Things start to get ugly real soon.

"I would like rooms for five people." Sabo smiled at the bartender, who was taken in by his charm 

"That would be 500 belli total." she responded with a slight blush "Enjoy the evening!"

"Is she flirting with my brother?" Ace whispered

"No." Haruta giggled "Both of them are flirting with one another. Your little brother would get married before you know it."

"No." Sabo interrupted them "I don't think I will ever get married. After what my parents put me through, I've had enough of anything related to marriage."

"Nonsense." Haruta interrupted "You just haven't found the right girl yet....."

"What makes you think that I am into girls?" Sabo grinned, a glint in his eyes "What if I told you that I am gay?"

Haruta coughed his water out and immediately began spluttering nonsense.

The group at the table next to theirs were talking animatedly between themselves, before one of them slammed their mug onto the table.

"So that old coot Sengoku finally gave the order, eh?" he giggled "Well, it's about damn time! The sooner that cursed bloodline dies out, the better."

Before anyone else could react, Haruta's chair was empty. He had the speaker by the throat and was giving him an impressive glare.

"You just insulted my brother." Haruta bristled "No one insults my brother and gets away unscathed."

"Well, that happened." Sabo smiled, unclenching the hand which was clenched into a fist a moment ago. Namur's smile returned to normal, no proof that he had bared his teeth at any point. Deuce moved his hand away from his katana.

"You too?" Ace stammered in suprise

"We what?" Sabo smiled at him pleasantly

"I don't know what you mean, Ace." Namur whistled innocently

Deuce suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

"All right, all right." Ace giggled "You win."

They heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'not like I could have gotten you to change your mind anyway."

"You know, I find your reaction most interesting, kid." a man had flipped Haruta off, and was now holding him at sword-point "You seem to know who Roger's kid is. Mind telling us who it is so we could collect his bounty?"

"I suppose I do know." Haruta's eyes were sharp "But why should I tell you low-lives anything?"

"Very well. I suppose we'll bring you with us. We have an impressive arsenal of tools designed to make people talk." there was a wicked gleam in man's eye "I reckon you'd be telling us what we want to know before the night is done."

His comrade knocked Haruta out with blunt side of a sword, and they left with his still form, vanishing into the night before anyone could stop them."

Ace rose up from his chair, flames dancing about him, a scowl on his face, but he was immediately pushed back into the chair by Sabo.

"Where are you going?" Sabo's tone was stern

"I am gonna rescue Haruta." Ace said matter-of-factly

"That would be walking straight into a trap." Sabo pointed out "They took him because they wanted you in the first place, and going there now would be handing them what they want on a silver platter."

"Exactly." Ace looked away "It's my fault, and my responsibility to fix this mess."

He moved towards the exit, but a familiar figure blocked his path.

Very familiar figure.

-x-

Thatch looked at O-Tama, who lay in a bed, hooked up to several machines. It was because of Teach that she was in this state. Thanks to her being a good distraction, they had managed to sneak up on the man and end his pathetic life. They owed much to her, which is why watching her in this state was heartbreaking.

As he watched her, she opened her mouth, and words escaped it. Words that made Thatch's blood run cold.

"Brother Ace......" she mumbled "Don't die again......brother Luffy......Teach.......Akainu......"

The words, when put together, made Thatch piece together what happened. To form a picture. A picture that wasn't pretty.

-x-

"Jinbe." Ace gave him a fake smile "Nice to meet you here. Now, would you be so kind to move out of the way so I could....."

"Just like it was your fault that Teach killed Thatch?" Jinbe interrupted him "You're going on yet another suicidal mission, and neither Luffy nor O-Tama would like that. For their sake, as well as for your own, I am stopping you right here. If you truly want to save Haruta, then you're gonna need to calm down and think of a plan."


	21. Between truth and lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O-Tama wakes up. Meanwhile, the Strawhats are on their way to the New World.

"How are you feeling, O-Tama?" a cheerful voice inquired "Don't worry, we've killed the traitor."

Thatch was there, with a tray of food. Food she could finally enjoy now that she knew Blackbeard was dead. She dug in greedily.

"Thank you, brother Thatch." she said with utmost sincerity

"Do you want to talk about it?" he sat next to her "You'll feel better if you do."

"Blackbeard." she bit her lip "He is responsible for your death, along with the deaths of your Captain and brother Ace. I loved brother Ace, and I was unable to do anything. I was just a child, ignorant of the true cruelty of the world. I promised his father I would take care of him this time around, and that's a promise I intend to keep."

Thatch reeled back as he understood the implications.

"You made a promise to Roger?" he stammered

"That's right." she gave him a small smile "Shocking, isn't it?"

-x-

Thousand Sunny glided through the waters, carrying its crew - its nakama - to their destination. The New World.

"Sure does bring back memories." Nami noted with a smile "Does it not, Captain?"

"Yes." Luffy's eyes were shadowed "But this time, it won't require my brother's death for us to get stronger."

"I see." Nami frowned a bit 

She hated this. Hated seeing her normally cheerful, happy-go-lucky Captain like this. Hated the bastards responsible for doing this to him in the first timeline.

"How about we pay them a visit?" Nami suggested "Show them why they shouldn't mess with us and our loved ones, and kill Akainu in the process?"

"Yeah, we should." Luffy agreed

And Nami smiled.

His grin - a grin that could put the sun itself to shame - had returned.

-x-

The fortress of Marineford was peaceful.

Until the door was torn from its hinges and Straw Hat Pirates made their entry. All the newspapers revealed that the hunt for Roger's child had been reopened, and that Marineford was the base of operation. That's how they knew that Akainu - the one person who hated Roger's bloodline the most - would be present.

"I am Nami, the navigator of Straw Hat Pirates. We, in our wisdom, dub thee, the World Government, guilty of following crimes: mass genocide of Oharan citizens, allowing Celestial Dragons to get away with keeping slaves when it's forbidden by global law, authorizing the burning of Grey Terminal, endorsing corruption in general, plotting to kill my Captain's brother, and making O-Tama cry." Nami spoke through a megaphone "For these crimes, we dub thee guilty!"

"You forgot to add 'fraternizing with pirates like Bluejam' and 'using their own children as tools', Nami." Luffy announced

"Oh, yeah, those too." Nami agreed "Add those to the list of charges, Robin."

"My pleasure." the archaeologist of Straw Hat Pirates quickly jotted something down in her notepad

Predictably, there were plenty of hushed whispers at that.

"Robin? As in, Nico Robin?"

"The Demon Spawn of Ohara?

"She is the stain on this world....."

"Shut up!" Robin snapped "I am no more of a demon than Ace is! In fact, you should apologize to both of us for treating us like garbage and hunting us down like animals, thus making it impossible for us to lead normal lives, when all we wanted was to live!"

"Like hell we'd ever apologize to hell spawn like you!"

A cursory look at the situation showed them that it was Akainu who spoke those words.

"Akainu. I sure am glad to see you." Robin's smile looked positively feral "Seis fleur: Break."

Hands sprouted from his body and broke his right arm, then did the same to his left.

"That was for my aunt, uncle, and cousin, along with the rest of Ohara." Robin announced "And this.....this is for Ace. Seis fleur: Clutch."

This time, the phantom limbs broke his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that felt positively satisfying.


	22. Servant of the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time waits for no one.

O-Tama's injuries were healed, more or less.

This might or might not have been aided by the adrenaline currently coursing through her whole body. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. She recalled bitter memories, ones of the time when brother Luffy told her that the one who inspired her was dead. Killed by Akainu Sakazuki. She won't let that fate repeat itself.

Stealing a boat was easy, given that most of the Whitebeard Pirates were fast asleep. She just needed to get ashore, then she'd be able to use her animal friends to help her track down Ace and stand by his side. No, history won't repeat itself. Because she refused to let it.

Ripples fluctuated around her, and she felt the fierce protectiveness emanating from those ripples. She knew exactly what caused those ripples. _They_ were here. Both of them were.

"The Promise between us will be kept, Roger-sama and Rouge-san." O-Tama's gaze was locked on rapidly approaching island. "I'll protect your son to the best of my ability. That was my Promise when you allowed me to join the others on their journey back in time. It is my oath as a Ninja of Wano country."

The ripples lessened in the intensity, before disappearing.

"Forgive me, Roger-sama and Rouge-san." O-Tama "But I want to protect brother Ace for my own sake too, not just for yours......"

-x-

"I will not ask again." O-Tama's eyes were narrowed "Where is Portgas D. Ace and what exactly are your plans for him?" 

"We're looking for him too!" the bounty hunter cowered in fear, looking at the two huge bears circling him, ready to rip him apart on O-Tama's command "As for our plans for him, we were planning to chop off his head and bring it to the Marines, and then we'll collect his bounty and become a hell lot richer."

"Do it." O-Tama ordered, unimpressed

She walked away, not paying any attention to the blood that splattered the ground. The Marines were likely to chalk it up as another animal attack.

No one would dig deeper, she was sure of that much.

Not when their resources were geared towards finding and killing the very man she was trying to find and protect, O-Tama thought bitterly.

-x-

"I've altered the duct system." Jinbe stated casually "This place will be flooded soon. Give Haruta back to us and we'll stop the flow. Ace here can evaporate all the water before it does any major damage." 

Ace waved at them, smiling. His eyes, on the other hand, remained alert and solemn.

"All right." the leader of bounty hunters relented "Untie him."

Once Haruta was returned, Jinbe immediately began to check him over, looking for any injuries.

Upon finding none, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Now stop the flow, like you said you would!"

"Now when did I say that?" Jinbe tapped his chin "Huh. I don't recall saying such a thing......"

"Let's go." Ace urged

And they did. Once they were at the door, Jinbe turned to look at the three bounty hunters.

"You have an hour left to live." Jinbe informed "Oh, and Ace is Gol D. Roger's son you were looking for all along. Good-bye."

And as the three of them left, the shutter door automatically closed.


	23. To the New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straw Hat Pirates finally enter the New World, where they are joined by Sanji and Jinbe, who resigns from his crew to join them instead. The New World is full of wonders, and nakama that they still have to save.

"So, you are the ones Jinbe told me about." Tiger scrutinized the pirates before him carefully "He couldn't stop talking about you and how unique you are."

"Thanks." Luffy took his hand and shook it "You must be Tiger, then. Any nakama of Jinbe is our nakama as well. And it's nice seeing you as well, Koala."

The girl in question met his gaze with her own, equally intense.

"Glad to see you remember." she finally said "I swear, you and Sabo are like two peas in a pod. Talk some sense into him when you next see him."

"I am not sure I am the best person for that." Luffy chuckled nervously "Nami is more well-versed in those kinds of things."

"Whatever works." Koala shrugged 

"Anyway, how do you guys feel about a Pirate Alliance between us and......" Luffy trailed off

"Sun Pirates." Jinbe supplied helpfully

"Yeah." Luffy nodded "How about it?"

"Tiger?" Jinbe prompted

"I approve." Tiger said slowly, stroking his beard "There is no harm in having allies in the New World."

"Who else do you plan to ask next, Luffy?" Nami deadpanned "Whitebeards?"

"That's not a bad idea, Nami!" Luffy beamed at her

"That was not a suggestion!" Nami bonked him onto the head

"But they are Ace's crew, so they can't be that bad!" Luffy whined

"We don't know them at all!" Nami huffed "They could be that bad for all we know!"

"But we do know, Nami." Luffy's tone grew more serious "We know that they aren't bad at all."

"Fine....." Nami relented "But remember that caution in these parts is imperative."

"Yatta!" Luffy beamed

-x-

The rest of the day was spent peacefully. 

Kuina, Kaya, Koala, Nami, Robin and Reiju were sipping tea and eating sweet treats made for them by Sanji, while the rest of the crew were off doing their own thing.

Luffy was by the railing, looking out at sea.

His cook silently walked up to stand beside him.

"We'll be reaching Big Mom's territory pretty soon." Luffy's tone was clipped 

"Good to know." Sanji took a puff of his cigarette

"Then we can recruit your future wife and some of your in-laws to join our crew!" Luffy beamed

"Will you help Law this time around?" Sanji quickly changed the subject

"Of course!" Luffy laughed "He is Nakama, after all!"

-x-

On the Whole Cake Island, Pudding shivered. 

"What is it, sister?" Katakuri inquired

"I have a weird feeling that someone is talking about you, me, Brulee, Chiffon and Lola." Pudding said "It's probably nothing, though......"

Katakuri remained silent, even though his future vision was going haywire, and his mind was reeling from all the new information that his brain had to process as a result of his sister's statement.

"We should probably tell Mother." he simply said "She might find this development interesting, to say the least."

Pudding nodded.


	24. Shifting tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats realize that their warning wasn't heeded. With Law in tow, they invade Marineford again. There, they are joined by O-Tama and her animal friends, and are ready to pull off an epic rescue.

Luffy read the newest newspaper, and he scowled. He passed it to his crew-mates, who all scowled as well, Law included. In the short time he knew Luffy, he had gotten rather attached.

"Those Marine imbeciles didn't heed our warning." Zoro said flatly

"Big Mom can wait." Sanji broke his cigarette in half "This is more important."

"We'll give them hell." Chopper promised

"You will not lose your brother again, Luffy-san!" Robin assured

"I second Robin's opinion, bro!" Franky said

"Zeus is hungry." Nami said sweetly, and only her eyes revealed her true emotions

"We have your back, Cap'n." Brook removed his hat from his head and saluted

"Ace is someone I respect." Jinbe said solemnly "So count me in as well."

"I'll stand by you too, Mugiwara-ya." Law announced

Kuina pulled out Wado Ichimonji, raising it high into the air. 

Kaya just nodded.

"On behalf of my little brother, I shall join as well." Reiju smiled "Let them deal with the Poison Queen."

"I can render them useless by stitching their sorry selves to the wall." Leo's expression was positively feral

"I can give treatment to the injured!" Mansherry offered

Sabo and Sasha emerged from the cabin.

"Sasha and I will bring up the rear and support you from the sidelines." Sabo smiled

"Right." Luffy grinned "With all of our abilities, we can succeed! Time to go save Ace!"

-x-

The current situation was unfavorable, to say the least. The Marines were expecting Whitebeard and his fleet to show up. They weren't expecting Straw Hat Pirates to arrive with their own fleet.

"You Marines have failed to heed our warning." Nami spoke through her megaphone "As such, we've returned to rain retribution upon you for your sins against us."

"And they are not the only ones." O-Tama called from the bow of her own vessel, packed to the brim with animals "For I too have come to save brother Ace!"

"Now, who shall I slash first?" Zoro's gaze was bloodthirsty

Needless to say, the Marines weren't prepared for this kind of eventuality. Luffy quickly dealt with majority of Marine forces using his King's Will. The only ones remained standing - Admirals and Vice Admirals - were swiftly dealt with by a combo of Law's techniques, Fisher Tiger's raw strength and O-Tama's animal friends. Once Ace was freed, Bartolomeo protected him with his barrier until they got to safety.

Then they all boarded their ships and sailed away.

The Marines' loss on that day was tremendous, and they quickly lost the influence they had over the world, as well as their civilian support.


	25. Five kidnappings and a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When some of Big Mom's precious children get kidnapped, she plans to take them back by any means necessary. Then, she gets news about her daughter's happy marriage, and she gets even more furious. This means war.

Katakuri woke up with a massive headache. Quick look at his surroundings told him that he was currently inside of a spacious cabin. A man, about 26 years old, entered without preamble.

"Who are you?" Katakuri narrowed his eyes at the man "And are you the one who kidnapped us?"

"I am Trafalgar D. Water Law." the man introduced himself "As for the kidnapping, I wasn't the mastermind behind it, although I did help. I was the one who knocked the five of you out. The mastermind behind this would like to extend an invitation to you and your sisters to join him for lunch."

"And why should we?" Katakuri crossed his arms "You took us away from home against our will."

"Do you really think it was against your will?" Law replied with his own question "You need to find the truth within yourselves. Mugiwara-ya wants to make you his nakama, and he always gets what he wants in the end. I am the biggest proof of that."

With those words, Law stepped out of the room, leaving Katakuri to ponder things.

-x-

"Glad you could join us, dear guests." Sanji greeted the new arrivals with a smile "Our Captain and his lady shall be joining us shortly."

True enough, ten minutes later, Luffy and Nami stepped through the doors of the dining hall.

"Welcome." Nami bowed slightly 

Luffy cracked the world's biggest grin. 

"So you are the one who orchestrated our abduction?" Katakuri got straight to the point 

Luffy nodded.

"Why?" 

"Because I wanted to save my nakama." Luffy stated "Do I really need any other reason?"

"Save us from what?" Katakuri demanded "We had a good home and a loving family."

"Do you really believe that?" Robin cut in "Do you really believe that your so-called mother loves you? When was the last time she gave any of you genuine affection? She detested you, her own first mate, because of your flaw. Allow me......"

She yanked Katakuri's scarf off of him, before he could stop her, revealing an unpleasant-looking mouth and equally unpleasant-looking set of teeth underneath.

"Someone as shallow as Big Mom would never genuinely love someone with a flaw such as this one." Robin continued "And you're not the only one. We have reason to believe that she used to mock Pudding-san as well because of her third eye. You might have had her praise, but none of you had her love. That's why we kidnapped you. To show you what genuine affection looks like."

Katakuri opened his mouth to say something, but his sister was faster.

"They are right, big brother." Pudding turned her gaze towards Luffy "You are right. Mother doesn't really love any of us."

-x-

Big Mom was furious. Not only was her first mate kidnapped, but the kidnappers took three of her prized daughters with them as well. They took away four of her tools which she planned to use in order to become Pirate King. The biggest question was their reason for doing so. Were they hoping to gain some kind of leverage against her? Either way, she would not let this go. She needed to prepare. This meant war. She would get her missing tools back, one way or another.

A newspaper was dropped into her hand, and she opened it. Her eyes narrowed at the headline.

_Charlotte Pudding marries Vinsmoke Sanji_

_Written by Absalom, freelance reporter, eater of Clear-Clear Fruit and the Captain of Straw Hat Grand Fleet's Sixth Ship_

_Witnesses:_

_Sai and Sasha, joint Captains of Straw Hat Grand Fleet's Fifth Ship_

_Trafalgar D. Water Law, Captain of Straw Hat Grand Fleet's Second Ship_

Big Mom crumpled the paper in her hand. So this was their game, huh? Well, she'd play too, and she'll come out as the victor.

-x-

"Let me go!" Pudding tried to fend her ex-brothers off "I am not coming back with you, ever!"

"Pipe down, will ya?" Charlotte Oven covered his sister's mouth with his hand "If they hear us......"

He cried out in pain as she bit him. Half a second later, he was treated to a flaming kick.

"And just what....." Sanji inhaled more smoke from his cigarette ".....do you miserable oafs think you are trying to do to my wife?!"


	26. Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are certain kinds of people you shouldn't pick a fight with.

"It's none of your business." Oven's tone sounded smug "Mamma wouldn't take this lying down."

"This is my wife you're trying to kidnap." Sanji said calmly "That would make it my business, and the business of my crew and our allies at that. And I am not scared of what Big Mom could or couldn't do. She lost her right to have those five the moment she started treating them as tools. And since we have special bond with those five in particular, we ain't letting any of them go back to that fate if we can help it."

"Suit yourselves." Oven shrugged "We're just a vanguard. Once Mamma hears the news, she'll send in a much larger attack force. And when that happens, none of you would stand a chance."

"We're not scared of that." Sanji said in a bored tone "Now go away."

Oven bristled at the dismissal, but wisely decided that retreating would be the best move for now. Soon, the war would start, and its outcome would be uncertain.

-x-

"I feel useless." Ace buried his head in his knees, like he used to do long ago "I can't help them."

O-Tama said nothing as he changed his bandages. She didn't need to. Ace could feel her silent devotion and care for him.

"Forget the war." she advised "Right now, focus on recovering and returning your strength."

"But......"

"No buts." O-Tama cut him off "It's time you started thinking about yourself first and about everyone else second. It would do you good to try it."

Ace turned his head away, like he often did when confronted with a truth he didn't want to acknowledge.

"You want to be different than your father?" O-Tama decided to try a different approach "Then prove it."

Ace looked at her in confusion.

"Roger-san was prone to sacrificing his own well-being for sake of others, as proven when he let himself be executed in order to save his nakama." O-Tama informed Ace "If you don't want to be like him, then don't do what he did and put your well-being above everybody else."

Ace was silent for a while, before he slowly nodded.

"I've never looked at it in such a way." Ace admitted "I will try. I don't know whether I can really do it, but I will."

"That's all I ask for." O-Tama smiled


	27. The War (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins! Devil Fruit eaters vs Devil Fruit eaters!
> 
> *yeah, I totally stole the subtitle from a certain Marineford episode*

"They are here!" Absalom was panting as he relayed the news to his allies

Being able to turn invisible had it's perks, such as having the ability to notice the approaching fleet of ships without them noticing you.

"Right." Luffy beamed "Let's form a plan."

"From what I've gathered, the Sweet Commanders are no pushover, but we do have some decent counters. Our universal counter is the Dark-Dark Fruit." Law nodded towards Sabo "However, we do have a few specific counters as well. For instance, Memory-Memory Fruit could take away their memories and make them forget why they were here in the first place, provided that the user gets close enough to be able to do so. The problem is that the user of Memory-Memory Fruit is one of their targets."

Silence followed his words as the people gathered processed this information. 

"And then there is me. My fruit could be useful." Law continued "However, my duties are elsewhere. They could try to psyche us out by taking out our wounded, and......well, the Navy still wants Ace-ya really badly. If Big Mom delivers him to them, she is guaranteed to become a Warlord, and Ace-ya would be executed."

"Which would go against our long-term goal." Luffy concluded

"You catch on quickly, Mugiwara-ya." Law smirked 

"I will protect the infirmary, and have my friends deal with any enemy who tries to enter." O-Tama smiled happily 

"And I can exchange places with Ace-chan if needed." Bon Kurei offered

"It would be better if you pretended to be Katakuri." Law said "You could say that 'you' saw the error of your ways and decided to go back to her. Thus, we would have an ultimate spy in the heart of her territory."

"Speak of the devil." Absalom muttered

True enough, Ace stood at the doorway, supported by Sasha and Koala.

"I wish to join." Ace spoke in a hoarse voice "I wish to fight in this war, alongside you."

This, combined with the fact he still wore bandages, made his declaration seem rather silly.

Law and O-Tama took one look at one another and promptly bonked Ace over the head.

"Oi!" Sabo protested "Why are you hitting an injured person?"

"Because he is a dumbass who will make his condition worse by doing this." Law said flatly

"You promised that you wouldn't fight in this war." O-Tama's lip trembled "You promised that you would put your own well-being over the well-being of others."

"Room." Law said "Shambles."

Ace and O-Tama disappeared and were replaced by two clean sheets from the infirmary.

"Now, lie back down." O-Tama said sternly "I'll leave Spotty and Fuymi with you. They'll inform me if you disobey."

Two dogs stared at Ace with narrowed eyes, like a parent would do to a rebellious child.

Once she left, Ace sighed. 

This was gonna suck.

-x-

"Commence the attack." Big Mom ordered "Kill everyone except your misguided siblings. We're here to get them back, alive, after all."

The Sweet Commanders cackled gleefully at the chance for mass slaughter.

"Welcome." Sabo bowed slightly "I'll be your opponent."

"You are alone?" Oven asked "Where are the others?"

"They don't need to deal with the likes of you." Sabo grinned "I am enough."

"Why would they think you could defeat all of us alone." Oven's eyes narrowed

They had to be planning something, he was sure of that.

"Come and find out." Sabo made a beckoning motion with his arms

With a battle cry, the remaining Sweet Commanders rushed him

"Black hole." Sabo said lightly 

A dark mass spread underneath the feet of the charging Sweet Commanders.

"This functions like quick-sand, but deadlier." Sabo informed his opponents "Enjoy your trip."

All the Sweet Commanders suddenly began to sink as the black hole underneath their feet sucked them in.

-x-

One of the many soldiers of Big Mom's army crept down the corridor. On his way, he passed by a mirror. Two hands suddenly grabbed him and pulled him inside said mirror.

"Welcome to my domain." Brulee greeted "You stand in the way of our true happiness, so I will remove you from this world."

"Serving Mamma is true happiness." the soldier said

"You poor misguided soul." Brulee said "Happiness in slavery isn't real happiness."

"Come back home." the soldier pleaded "Mamma misses you."

"She doesn't miss us." Brulee scoffed "She misses our abilities. She misses what we can do for her. She doesn't miss us. Our time with Straw Hat Crew made us realize this and much more. It made us realize what true happiness is like. It made us realize what we have been missing for all of these years. We aren't letting this go. We aren't going back to our old life of serving someone who never cared about any of us just because we happen to be related."


	28. We're the warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're the warriors who built this town
> 
> Or, more accurately, our ancestor did, but the power was stolen from us.
> 
> But our time would come, and we will claim what was taken from us 
> 
> And re-establish the Clan of D
> 
> (Or how Law, Ace and Luffy are more important than it appears)

The city that they were fighting in was a remnant of the bygone era. Yet, it still held significance. Because it was a place he was born in, and it also housed important documents of forbidden knowledge, brought there by two of Strawhat-ya's nakama.

That was what one Trafalgar D. Water Law thought as he was being chased by a madman. 

It had been two months since their fleet managed to pull off a victory against Big Mom and her army. Since then, their fleet was joined by one more ship, the thirteenth ship of the fleet so far. Charlotte Katakuri, leader of newly christened Charlotte Pirates, which consisted of him, Pudding, Brulee, Lola and former Rolling Pirates, and Chiffon, which also included Capone Bege and Firetank Pirates as part of the package.

Which led to their current predicament. Apparently, Doflamingo had learned that Law was still alive, and began sending one group after another to try and capture Law alive so that he could make Doflamingo immortal. Of course, none of them managed to pull it off, but that sure as hell didn't stop Doflamingo from trying.

Still, he saw no need to bother Mugiwara-ya or their other allies. So after dispatching this one, he returned to the main complex. Everyone in the main crew was already there. Luffy was sparring with Zoro, Sanji was cleaning the dishes, Chopper was reading another medical book, Nami was drawing something, Franky and Robin were flirting, and Brook was providing the musical background for all of these.

"Morning, Law." Robin called out, being the first one who noticed his arrival "How was your day?"

"Typical." he sighed "Fending off our enemies?"

"By enemies, do you mean Doflamingo?" she raised an eyebrow

Law snorted. He shouldn't have been suprised. Robin-ya always knew how to read both him and Ace-ya. He supposed it was because they both had similar experiences as she did. Law's city was massacred, similar to destruction of Ohara, and Ace-ya and Robin-ya were both deemed sinful because of the very fact they existed, and were called Demon's children. 

"Perhaps." he said, before moving to sit on an unoccupied chair and began to eat his fill

"You do know how our fleet operates, right?" Robin continued with amusement "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

"Thanks." Law muttered between two mouthfuls "But I can do this on my own, Robin-ya."

"Can you?" Robin quirked an eyebrow "Doflamingo is a rather tricky man."

Arms sprouted from the chair behind Law and grabbed him into a choke hold.

"I am the member of the crew who is most similar to his mindset." Robin continued, as a hand pressed the kitchen knife to his jugular "He employes sneaky maneuvers, such as this one. He also has power of the World Government on his side. Rumor has it that it's because he is blackmailing the Gorosei with a secret they are keeping."

"Can you find what that secret is?" Law asked, rubbing his throat as the arms disappeared

"Not 'think'. I know." Robin stated, as a flickering emotion passed over her face "The secret they are hiding is a giant strawhat. It was a model made as a replica of the one worn by ancient rulers. That's what the Void Century is. A hundred years of peace, governed by the rulers from the Clan of D. Garp-san, Dragon-san, Captain-san, Roger-san, Rouge-san, Ace-san and you are the last remaining descendants of the D clan. Of our legitimate rulers. Roger probably wore the hat that Captain-san now has because it was the legacy of his ancestors. The hat was always meant to end up with the Will of D, like it used to be during the Void Century. That's why the D are the natural enemy of the Gods, or the Celestial Dragons. They stole your ancestors' birthright. Your birthright. That's why the five of you are important."

"What about Teach?" Law mused

At this, the atmosphere stiffened, and the temperature took a sudden drop.

"That man......." Robin's fingers drummed against the table "Is our enemy."

And Law felt like he was looking at completely different Robin. There was no mirth in her tone. Gone was the light which appeared in corner of her eyes when she was happy. There was only coldness. Coldness and anger.

"He made my Captain, the man whose smile and kindness saved me, feel despair." Robin continued in that icy tone "He made my Captain give up on his dream because of the belief that he wasn't strong enough to save his brother......that he had lost both of them. I will never forgive Blackbeard for that."

"We all feel that way." Nami added 

"Anyway, that's why it's important that the next generation of D clan survives." Robin continued as if nothing had happened "We need to overthrow the Tenryuubito and give you your rightful throne which was taken from your ancestors. That's why Ace, Luffy and you need to live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Ace is dead, this is totally what's going to happen with Law and Luffy. It would be a pity if it doesn't.


End file.
